Guardian Angel
by DariaLovesRizzles
Summary: Maura gets kidnapped. Will Jane save her and put the pieces back together as a friend, or as something more? Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

_What have I done ? _Jane keeps pacing back and forth in her apartment, not able to rest. The "tik-tok" of the clock that is hanging on the wall keeps reminding her that with every passing hour, the chances of finding Maura safe and sound are diminishing with 5%.

Cavanaugh ordered her to go home and get some rest, knowing she would be grateful for it in the morning. What her lieutenant hadn't known was that the only way Jane has gotten her much needed sleep in the past month has been with Maura laying beside her. After the Hoyt incident from the hospital, Jane has needed constant reassurance that her best friend was still right next to her, alive and well with a strong beating heart. Even though Maura would let Jane sleep beside her just for that reason, something told the detective that the ME also needed to feel sure that her best friend hasn't actually died at Hoyt's hands. It was a win-win situation.

Until last night.

Jane and Maura had plans of spending the evening on the couch, each with her own preferred beverage watching a movie and talking about a case, or sitting in a comfortable silence.

When she was heading out of the precinct, determined to get to Maura's house before the ME and surprise her by preparing a nice dinner to go with their evening, she met someone she never thought she'd meet again – Casey Jones was waiting for her on the sidewalk, a bouquet of nice roses in hand. The last time she has heard from him, he was sitting on her bed next to her after spending the night together, to "celebrate" his successful surgery, telling her he would go back to Afghanistan with some psychologists, and stay there for _a few _months. What she didn't understand was why in a total of 30 weeks, he wasn't even able to give her a call, let alone announce her he is back in Boston.

"Well, well, isn't that the majestic Casey Jones, back from the dead!" Jane won't let him turn her into an emotional mess. Not again.

"Jane…"

That's it. Her self-control snapped.

"No! You don't get to sleep with me, disappear for half a year and then show up in front of me with a bunch of flowers and say my name and pretend everything is alright! It is not _fucking _alright to go away _again _and not even give me a phone call! Unless you were held hostage for all that time, in a God forsaken cave, which, looking at you, isn't the case; you have absolutely no right showing up here and fucking me up all over again!" At this point she didn't care anymore that people were turning their heads, stopping and staring because she was screaming in the middle of the sidewalk.

After one more death glare, Jane turned on her heels and started walking away, being too angry to drive without killing anyone. Before she knew it, she was inside her apartment, door locked, on the floor of her living room, getting drunk on vodka with beer.

After half a night in the land of dreams and nightmares about Casey Jones, she returned to consciousness at the sound of high heels coming from her kitchen.

"H-.. How did you get in? " Jane stumbled over her words like a 4-year-old.

"Emergency key" Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Who said this was an emergency? "

"Considering the fact that your car was left untouched in front of the precinct when I went home and you were no-where to be found, I assumed this was the case. " Maura shrugged her shoulders, as if trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal for her that Jane bailed up on her without even leaving a message.

The brunette saw right through all that and recognized the edge in Maura's voice. After all that grief and alcohol, she couldn't stop herself from taking it out on the first person she talked to. "So you can assume now, huh? Next time maybe you can assume I just wanted to be left alone for a while, without having to tell you where I am or what I'm doing every 5 God-damned minutes. Just because I'm not at your place 24/7 doesn't mean I put myself in a life-threatening situation, or an _emergency _has happened. "

_She didn't mean that. _Maura tried to keep the hurt look from reaching her face. She walked over to the brunette and lowered herself next to her. "What happened last night, Jane? "

"I don't need a reason to get drunk. You're not Ma and I'm not 10, I don't need to justify myself to you! " It hurt too much to talk about it, so she put up the walls around herself again, pretending the blonde wasn't the best friend she has ever had and the person she loved most in the world. Pretending she wasn't Maura's family. _Pretending. _

"Jane…" Maura's voice cracked.

"Stop saying my name all the fucking time!" She swore on purpose, knowing that would help in making Maura leave the apartment without looking back.

It worked.

…

Jane spent the other half of the night hating on everyone and everything, but by the time morning came along, the only one she was hating was herself. Hating herself for letting a high school crush ruin her and more than that, hating herself for turning on the only person that wasn't blood-related and still genuinely cared about her.

On her way to the BPD, Jane thought of different ways of apologizing to Maura. Even though she knew it wouldn't be enough. More important would be time, and Jane winning back Maura's trust and friendship, because the brunette knew she said all the right things for pushing the honey-haired woman as far away from her as possible.

But Maura hadn't come to work and no one has heard from her. When Jane stopped by in the evening, she wasn't at her place either. So the detective started worrying. It wasn't like the ME to just disappear. After a few more hours looking for her in her favorite restaurants and shops without success, Jane went back to the precinct and told Cavanaugh in general terms what had happened. He told her he would assemble a team and start looking, but she should go home and get some rest, because in the state of sleep deprivation she was in, she'd only be in the way. Which brought her to where she was now – pacing in her apartment, waiting for a call that said her best friend is OK. _Then why was her instinct telling her otherwise ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Denial.

Her head hurt like it has been stabbed with 1000 daggers. Her arms were tied against her back, but her legs were free. There was a black ragged cloth covering her eyes, the rest of her face untouched. _For now, at least._ She was in a sitting position, but her body ached too much for her to figure out what kind of material she was sitting on. Everything was so vague it felt like a dream. The pain was what made it so very real.

Fear.

Little by little, her head starts clearing and memories of recent events fill her mind. She went to Jane's place hoping she would find her there. She did. What she didn't expect was Jane picking up a fight. She felt angry and hurt like never before and left without second guessing her decision. On her way home a police cruiser stopped her. She got out of her car, asking what the problem was, but the man in uniform grabbed her arm harshly without uttering a single syllable. She jerked away, trying to run. There was a look in the man's eyes that told her running was the best idea. Then, she got tazed. Next thing she knows, she is sitting on a cold chair in a damp room with her eyes covered and her hands tied.

Anger.

She felt it well up inside her like a hurricane, as if it would be enough to break her free. Facts didn't matter anymore. Her PhD and over average knowledge in every possible subject on Earth hadn't helped her when she looked danger in the eye. And now Jane wasn't there to save her from the bad guys. If she could bore them to death with useless facts and statistics, maybe she'd stand a chance, but as that's anatomically impossible, _what _is left for her to do?

Acceptance.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

5 A.M.

By now Maura's chances to be found without a scratch are close to 0%, just like Jane's chances of being able to sleep before she finds Maura. It's not just that constant empty feeling she has inside where her heart once stood – what really keeps her from getting some rest is Maura's face flashing before her eyelids. The exact face she had when the brunette shouted at her – her elegant cheekbones damped from her tears, hurt and disbelief flashed across her beautiful hazel eyes. Knowing she did this to her best friend on purpose, even though she was drunk; knowing that because of her Maura was up in the middle of the night, knowing she is the reason Maura disappeared – that's what really kept her from sleeping.

…

As soon as she had walked into the bullpen, she was met with compassionate yet determined faces. Jane slipped down onto her chair and held her head in her hands, elbows propped on her desk over the pile of documents regarding Maura's disappearance. She let out a long, low growl. Frost eyed her warily, then said in a friendly tone: "Long night? "

Jane looked up and their gazes locked. In moments like these did she really understand why Frost was the best choice when it came to talk to the family of a murdered victim – he inspired trust and confidence, without being intimidating. People felt like they could open up to him without being judged. Maybe this is why they were such good friends - she could talk to him about serious stuff without feeling self-conscious. They connected. And right now, if it were anyone else, she could go on forever talking about the hell she has been through in the last 48 hours. But she didn't need to, because this was Frost, and all she needed to say, was – " Yeah…long night. "

Just as the other detectives were bringing her up to date on what they have found out in the last 24 hours while she was away, Cavanaugh burst in into the bullpen, demanding silence with just one pointed look at everyone in the room. 10 feet behind him, came in a tall man with blonde hair and copper eyes. He was tall, had broad shoulders and a hard jaw, but this eyes were mild and calm. If you starred at him long enough, you could see he was a little shy.

"Detectives, this is Jensen Williams from the FBI, and he will help us in finding Dr. Isles and bring her back where she belongs, " Cavanaugh searched the room, his eyes stopping on Jane, " Det. Rizzoli, may I have a word with you, please ? "

Jane got up, and followed the lieutenant inside his office, while Jasen met the other detectives.

" Look, Jane, I know you don't really stand the Feds and you like to do things your way, but please, let Agent Williams help. He is the best there is. If we want a shot at finding Maura again, it's him. "

Jane was stunned. Cavanaugh was nervous about this. About her reaction. He cared more than as her lieutenant, he cared as her _friend_. She gave him a small smile, and nodded.

"Okay. "

"Okay ? " He couldn't quite believe his ears. Jane Rizzoli not only agreed, but also seemed _happy_ with the idea of getting as much help as they can get. _The Medical Examiner must really mean a great deal to her if she agreed she needs help from the outside to get her back._ He let out a small laugh. " Good. Well, that's it, Rizzoli, you're free to go. "

By the time Jane was back in the bullpen, Agent Williams was already bonding with Frost and Korsak, probably laughing at a joke about Korsak's love for animals. When she was a few feet away, Jensen's tone suddenly became drop-dead serious.

" Detective Rizzoli…"

Jane caught the little tremble from his voice and decided to make his job a little easier.

" If we are going to work on this case together, I think you earned the right to call me Jane" A corner of her lip raised a little in half a smile. "After all, if a bullet comes my way, by the time you finish saying 'Detective Rizzoli', I'm already dead. "

This earned her a real, genuine, laugh from the Federal Agent. He stretched out his hand, which Jane shook weakly, too stressed out to care about it.

" Well, I suppose that works both ways. Call me Jensen, please. " After the small talk was over, his eyes hardened and his face took a serious, stoic look. " Shall we get back to the case? "

Jane nodded, entering the tech room where Frost does his magic, followed closely behind by the three men. All of them knew what had happened at Jane's apartment, so they jumped right into the middle of the matter. Frost starts talking first, eager to set things in motion.

" By our calculations Maura left your apartment between 2 and 4 in the morning and we took a guess and said the only place she could head in the middle of the night was her house. I got my hand on all the video footage from all the cameras that are set between your houses and then watched it, looking after Maura's car. Fortunately, being the middle of the night, there weren't so many cars driving, so I cleared about 600 cameras from different banks, restaurants or non-stop shops. I also found out the names of all the patrol officers that were on call the other night, and now all of them are waiting outside the interrogating room, waiting to tell us if they marked anything suspicious. " Frost said all this while looking at Jane, her reaction and praise being the only ones he really cared about.

She nodded, satisfied with what had already been done. "How many cameras do you have left ? "

"About another 500. " He tried to sound as if the situation was under control, even though with every new film he said in his head 50 different prayers, all asking to see Maura's car and get a better idea about what had happened.

" I'd like to watch with you, if you don't mind " Jane already knew the answer, but still, she felt obliged to ask.

" Did Dr. Isles have any enemies ? " Jensen's voice disturbed their train of thoughts, but the detectives recovered quickly. It was Korsak that answered:

"Only the guys that went behind bars thanks to the evidence she has found in victims' bodies. But she did such an amazing job, all of them are in jail for life."

"Do you think this was planned, or it was just a low-key robbery and Dr. Isles was just the wrong person at the wrong time ? "

"Then why the kidnap? The thief could have just left her in the street, and run away with the car." Korsak made Jensen's questions sound like they come from a 5-year-old.

" Maybe he recognized her from TV. You know, the Patty Doyle incident? There's a possibility he thought he would make some money by ransoming her. You know, ' give me 2 million bucks and I'll let her go' kind of thing ? "

The Agent's suppositions were interrupted by Frost's sudden shout of surprise:

"Guys! I found it! Look at camera 846. Right there, in the corner, you can see Maura's car turning left, heading away from the camera. "

Jane's blood ran cold as the incident unfolded in front of her eyes." It's worse than we thought…" Her voice cracked, not able to finish the sentence.

" It's from the inside." Frost continued Jane's unspoken words.

Jane stormed out of the precinct, suddenly letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. It least now they had a starting point. She paced back and forth on the pavement, not really having anywhere to go. _Whoever did this, is good. _The car plate was false. The surveillance camera was too far away for Frost to be able to distinguish who the silhouette that grabbed Maura's arm was. Jane clenched her jaw. _We will have to do this old school. Let's just hope Korsak didn't get rusty_. But she won't complain. She won't back down. She won't give up. Because no matter how smart the kidnappers are, the moment they laid their hands on Maura Isles, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the follows and reviews! If you have any ideas or opinions about how you want this story to unfold, feel free to message me.

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

**Disclaimer** : All the characters belong to their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of strong steps coming closer woke her up. Even in this desperate situation, her brain managed to give her a few moments of peace and quiet and bring Jane's behind her closed eyelids. It wasn't until the cloth that covered her eyes was removed, that she fully returned to reality.

"Ms. Isles."

In the moment she needed to feel her eyes adjust to the light from the room, Maura tried to built a strategy. _It's not like I can dislocate my wrist, punch him in the face and run away. Not like Jane could._ Before she was able to decide what to do, the man spoke again:

"If you are as smart as everybody seems to say you are, you will give us what we want. If you do so, you have the possibility of leaving this place, unharmed." He spoke with a deep, low voice, the hint of a long-forgotten Russian accent surfacing.

Maura looked up, and took in his appearance._ He is definitely not the one doing the dirty work._ In front of her was a fat man, around 50 years old, with a few strands of hair covering his temples, the rest of his head bald. _Signs of stress, _she thought. His pale blue eyes pierced her to her chair. She wouldn't be able to move even if she weren't tied to the chair. Maura decided to play along:

"What is it, that you so desperately need from me?"

"Paddy Doyle's agenda."

"Then I'm afraid you caught the wrong person."

"Are you not his daughter?"

"Are you not informed that Paddy Doyle gave me away?"

The man crouched in front of her, so they were on the same eye-level.

"Ms. Isles…I know more about you than you know about yourself."

_If you do, then you definitely won't put your hands on that agenda._ "If this were true, you would know the agenda probably ended up with someone from Doyle's Mafia. And if you really were as informed as you pretend to be, you would know Patty Doyle gave me away for my own safety, so if you decide you exchange me for that agenda with the Irish Mafia, I'm afraid you won't succeed. They resent me." _And yesterday I learned it's not just them that do. _"You may want to capture a different person."

An evil smirk found its place on the man's face. "You really are the dumbest genius there is." He raised, straightening the wrinkles that formed on this suit. He turned on his heels, walking towards a door situated at the far end of the room. He turned his head and spoke with a little laugh in his voice:"Enjoy your peace and quiet, Ms. Isles. You won't have it for much longer. "

* * *

Jane went back into the building, after spending 10 minutes pacing in front of the precinct. She needed to get a hold of herself. _But how can I do that, when the one thing that helped me put one foot in front of the other disappeared? _She let out a long deep breath, the unreadable mask back on her face.

"Korsak."

"Jane."

"You are officially leading this case."

"W-..What do you mean?" He stuttered. "Jane…c'mon, don't give up so easily. If _you _give up, what's there left to do? Don't give up on _her_."

_Like that will ever be possible._ "Vince, I'm not giving up. But, as you said yourself, we have to solve this old-school. The hard way. All of us know you are the best at doing that."

Frost chimed in:

"So what exactly is this 'hard way' ?" He made quotations in the air with his fingers.

"We are still going to interrogate all the police officers that were on call that night. For as much as we know, it might be a total stranger dressed as a cop, but we have to start somewhere. Then, we go blind. I suggest we look into the Patty Doyle case. Something tells me he had something to do with this." Jane clarified.

"Like last time? But he couldn't have kidnapped her, he is behind bars."

"He is. That is exactly why Maura is where she is right now. Paddy Doyle is behind bars and for as much as we know someone from his Mafia that sought revenge against him found this opportunity and seized it. _And instead of saving her I was purposefully hurting her because an asshole broke my heart. Great job, Rizzoli. _This someone knows Paddy is a threat if he is free, but as long as he is in the most secured jail in the country, he can't do much about saving his daughter." Jane looked up, thinking she would meet Frost's thoughtful gaze. Instead, she is met with the sight of Jensen clutching the side of the table they were sitting at, his face pale and his knuckles white.

"Jensen, you ok?" Jane rose from her chair and went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, caught off-guard. "Yes, yes…I'm fine, Jane, just caught in my own thoughts." He tried a reassuring smile, without succeeding. _They really are the best team there is._

"Care to share?" The concern in Jane's voice was genuine.

_Oh, don't you worry, you're too smart to not figure it out all by yourself_. "I'm OK, Jane, really. Please, continue your idea about Doyle." Jensen stood up and started walking around the room, his hands intertwined at his back. "So you are saying an Irish Mob captured Maura Isles in order to hurt Patty Doyle?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. Frost, look up all the people that had connections with Doyle, and see who held a grudge against him. "

"On it." With that, Frost left the conversation and entered this own high-tech world, ready to speak again only when he could come up with some much-needed answers.

"Jensen, "

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey, don't fu-…play with me!" She tried to sound stern, but she couldn't keep the smile off from her voice. "Go down and start interrogating."

His face turned into a grimace, but did as he was told. "You're too bossy, anyone ever told you that? "

"Wait to see me on one of my bad days."

As soon as the agent left the room, Jane quickly locked the door and turned to Frost, voice low and full of worry, talking as if she tried to not get caught. "Frost, run a check on Jensen Williams. Now."

Her voice told him not to argue. When he was done, he turned the monitor so both Jane and Korsak could see.

"Holy sh-…cow!" Even if Maura was not here, she couldn't stop herself from trying to speak without bad words.

"Well, well…look at that."

Jensen Williams, age 34, graduated at Yale. Has been part of law enforcement for 7 years, before becoming a Federal Agent. A clean record, in the last 4 years broke the law only twice, by breaking the speed limit on the highway. And even that, was with only 7 mph over the actual limit.

"He is like the perfect cop." Korsak voiced their thoughts.

"That record is too good to be true." Jane added.

"Do you think he is hiding something? " Frost asked without really thinking.

"No, Frost, I asked you to look him up to see if his file has a nice picture!" She was almost shouting now.

"Okay, Jane, calm down. Korsak, what about you? What do you think? "

"I think instead of fighting with each other we should concentrate on finding Maura, or, at least, look at how Williams is doing with our suspects through the surveillance cameras."

Within 2 minutes all three of them were sitting down, watching the agent talk to one of Frankie's colleagues.

* * *

After the man left the room, Maura took in the surroundings. She was sitting on a chair in a big white room, well illuminated. There were big windows on the left wall, grid over the glass. There was no furniture in the room, beside the chair she was sitting on. At the far end, was a double door, sensor-activated.

As her thoughts wondered by, she heard voices approaching. In the next minutes, 5 men and 2 women entered the room, a big machine pulled by 3 of them. The only face she recognized was the one of the man she spoke with earlier.

As they came closer and she managed to get a better look at the machine, all the blood drained from her face.

She has read about it a few weeks ago. It was a high-tech computer that could be attached to your head through some wires. Once everything was set in place, it could create different sensations as if they were real or send small electric waves. It was able to put an idea in your head and then your brain would do the rest. There was a big discussion going on if this invention should be used on serial killers, in order to find out how they operate, if they have apprentices or simply make them confess the names of all the crimes they have ever committed. Right now, the machine was just an experiment in some prisons. In most of them, however, it was considered unethical and inhumane, so the machine was denied. Physically, it could do you no harm. But emotionally, it could ruin you beyond the point of ever finding yourself again.

_If it's true, then this is the best and worst torture they could apply on me._ Maybe she lacks the strength to fight back if someone were to attack her. But she has repeatedly been told that she has a brilliant mind. _I won't just stay here and watch them see everything that lies inside my brain. _All the facts she knows. All the people she knows. All the emotions she has ever felt. All the ideas she has ever had. All of them are _hers_ and she plans on doing everything she can for this to remain that way.

"I would tell you what this is, but from the look on your face I will assume you have already figured it out." Everyone else that came along stayed silent, their eyes trained on a spot behind her. "You know, we can always do this the easy way. All you have to do.." his tone became softer and his eyes were filled with a look full of false compassion and understanding, "..is tell me where the agenda is."

"You have your hands on the latest torture machine. I can't believe you were able to procure something like that, but during your research about me not find out that it's impossible for me to lie. The information pales by comparison, but is so crucial to your mission. I already told you, I am not in possession of the agenda." _At the moment._

The man got back up, a look of pity painted across his dull eyes. "It always saddens me when people choose the hard and painful way of resolving problems. Your intellect was definitely a special one, but if you choose to let it go down the drain…oh well," He shrugged his shoulders, turning to the staff ", you know what to do." And with that, he left the room without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the interest shown is this story! As this is my first fic ever, every time I receive an e-mail telling me someone favored, followed the story or wrote a review, my day gets 100 times better! If you have ideas or suggestions about how you want this to continue, please tell! Also, if you are unhappy with something, message me and I will do my best to satisfy your wishes. I would also like to apologize for my lack of skill in writing cases, I've never done it before, so I really hope what I wrote makes sense. Well, here comes chapter 4 :)

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

They have been listening to Jensen Williams interview police officers for the past 2 hours. You could see with the naked eye that he had experience with this. After the first 4 cops were interviewed, Korsak and Frost kept insisting to let him be and go back to doing something productive, but in the end Jane's stubbornness won over. Now, 4 cups of coffee later, Korsak started watching videos with kittens on his phone and Frost was day-dreaming. The brunette was the only one paying attention, her gut telling her to keep her eyes on Jensen. Jane rose from her chair and stretched her lanky arms and legs. She started walking slowly around the room, massaging away the pain in her back. When she turned around to look at the screen again, the federal agent was gone from the room.

"What the…" Jane's voice startled Korsak making him jump from his chair and woke Frost from his reverie.

Not long after, you could hear Jensen determined steps approach the bullpen.

"What happened? " Jane asked.

Jensen acted like he didn't hear her question and commanded Frost:

"Barry, look up the last buildings purchased by Russians on an area of 10000 square miles around Boston."

Frost entered working-mode in the blink on an eye. "On it."

As Frost did as he was told, Jane eyed Jensen suspiciously. The agent mouthed a quiet "Trust me" and came closer.

A list of 10 people appeared on the screen.

"Okay, now, save this list and make another search."

"What do you want me to search for?"

"I want you to search who from the list has changed his name into something that sounds more…American."

"Done."

By the end of the second search, there was only one profile left on the screen : a middle-aged man, quite fat, with pale blue eyes.

"That's our guy." Jensen stated full of satisfaction.

"Piotr Ivanovich?" Jane asked incredulously, reading the name of the screen.

"Piotr Ivanovich, studied at Harvard and moved to the U.S. After he graduated he changed his name to Peter Ivinson. He tried to adapt his name to the English version. He comes from a rich family that is the main power in the Russian Mafia. His record is clean, though, he looks like he has never been part of it."

"Until now." Jane continued.

"Until now." Jensen nodded.

"So, he may be part of the Russian Mafia, what does that have to do with Maura? Her dad was _Irish_, not Russian." Korsak asked.

"Frost, look up on-going cases of assault involving women and children, where we have Russian suspects whose last name is Ivanovich or Ivanson." Jensen ignored Korsak's question, just like he did with Jane's earlier.

"Why would th-…" Frost's question was cut short by Jane's glare.

A list of 4 people popped up on the screen. They all looked blood-related.

"Now look at the names of the witnesses." Jensen said.

Their eyes went down the list. Jane gasped.

"Oh my God…Patty Doyle's brother was the only witness in one of the assaults that happened in a public place." All Jane could manage was a strangled whisper.

"This means he probably told Patty about it. We all know how he was when it comes to victimized women and kids. Damn it! I was right!" Jensen clenched his fists.

"Right about…right about what?" Jane already knew the answer. She just needed a confirmation.

Jensen turned to her with sad eyes. "They captured Maura to get their hands on the agenda. And they won't let her go until they get it."

* * *

6 years of Med School taught Maura the importance of positive thinking when dealing with a life-threatening disease. She was told that the human brain can influence the outcome of a situation regarding the human body just by being optimistic and _believing_ it will be okay. She never agreed that your way of thinking could possibly have anything to do with the way your body responds to danger. Not until now, anyway. Because now, she finally understood what they had meant by 'danger'. It wasn't "normal danger" like breaking your arm, having an internal bleeding…Hell, they didn't even mean when you get hit by a car. No, in those cases, medicine and technology saved you. High-tech medicine and hot-shot doctors did the saving. What they had meant, were situations where medicine was no longer helpful. When the human body was on its own. _When you needed to be your own hero._ When kidneys finally gave in because the weight of the surgery was too much, and all your organs came crushing down afterwards. When you had cancer in the last stage. Situations where _hoping _and _believing_ were everything you had left. Your only choice. Situations like the one she was in.

…

She kept going. She didn't allow herself to think of the agenda. She didn't allow herself to think of anything that mattered to her. She didn't allow herself to think about Jane. Because everything she was thinking about, was represented on the computer's screen. And they pushed. They sent electric waves powerful enough to make her scream, but just not enough to kill her neurons. It was a dangerous dance on a line so thin, you couldn't see it with the naked eye. They pushed so hard, Maura thought her brain was going to burst because of the pain. She didn't even feel her body anymore. It was just that indescribable ache running through her. Consuming everything that she is. _No. I won't let them win. No._ As long as she kept going, they couldn't do much. But the moment she let meaningful thoughts enter her mind, they could save them, twist them, and send them back, making her fight with herself. Making her question her reality. Making her wonder for the rest of her days what memories are authentic, and which of them have been forced into her brain. And only _then_ the fight would be lost. Only _then_ the bad guys would win.

…

Every once in a while, Maura had to remind herself why she wasn't giving up. She had to remind herself the concept behind the computer and the fact that its effectiveness completely depends on _her_. She didn't care they were able to see her thinking about it, if she didn't do it, she would give in and regret it for the rest of her life.

_Again. They electrocute my mind to cause so much pain to think I'm dying. When someone thinks they are dying, they reminisce their favorite memories. They want me to think about what matters most to me so they can use it against me. I'm not actually dying. I'm more valuable to them alive than dead. I'm not dying. I have to hold on. Just hold on. If not for yourself, do it for Jane._

And she did.

* * *

Jane and Jensen were driving to the address of the building Piotr Ivanovich recently bought, Frost and Korsak closely behind them. They had another dozen detectives and police officer on the way there. Jane let the agent drive, too nervous to concentrate on anything. She was fidgeting with her hands when she spoke softly, her words barely above a whisper.

"Take me through it again."

Jensen let out a small sigh, but obliged, trying to put her nerves at ease. "Piotr's smaller brother, who is part of the Russian Mafia, is the main suspect in an on-going case of assault that took place in the bathroom of a restaurant. Doyle's brother, part of the Irish Mafia, was inside the bathroom when it happened. He is the only witness. He managed to get away and tell Patty about it. Of course, Doyle noted it down in his agenda, waiting for the opportunity to 'make justice'. With Doyle in prison, Piotr thought it would be easier to get his hands on the agenda, knowing Patty gave it to Maura. So, he kidnapped her. In the agenda is not only his brother's name, but also Doyle's brother address and connections. Patty keeps in that agenda all the important stuff. How Ivanovich knows Doyle gave the agenda to his daughter, I have no idea, but the important thing is that he does. Now all that matters is to save Maura. When we arrive at the building, we split. You and I go through the back, Frost and Korsak take the sides, each with one more detective. The rest of the crew takes the front. We all attack in the same time. Once we are in, you look for Maura and get out of there as soon as possible. That's it." He chanced a glance at the detective. She was bitting the bottom lip, emotions all over her face. He has never seen her like that before. "Jane…"

She managed to turn her head and look him in the eye.

"You'll save her."

"She hates me."

"You will save her nonetheless."

_Huh, maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he is actually one of the good guys._ Her eyes softened visibly. "Thanks."

The remainder of the ride was done in a comfortable silence.

…

Jane, Jensen, Frost and Korsak all arrived simultaneously.

As she got out of the car, her nerves came back tenfold.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Jane tried not to think too much about it, but the thought of going in there and having someone else beside Frost or Korsak watch her back made her feel anxious. She looked over at Williams who was getting ready for the intervention. _He proved it over and over again that he is on our team. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't even be here right now. Oh, shit, I haven't even asked how he found out about the Russians and the connections they had to Doyle…_

"Hey, Jensen," Jane turned over to watch his reaction "how did you find out about the Russians? From whose interrogation?"

He tried to keep a straight face and gave a nonchalant shrug, but Jane had too much experience to not notice when the expression of his eyes changed.

"Oh, well…" He averted his gaze from Jane's "I suppose…ugh…I suppose you can say I was lucky."

To anyone else he looked shy, but not to Jane.

"I want Frost and Korsak to come with us."

"No!" The agent pushed his hands out in front of him, as if trying to physically push away the idea. After a moment he composed himself "Why? I mean, they would be of better use if they covered the sides."

"Oh well, I want them with me. Let's just say I'm not feeling lucky today." Jane made a point of speaking calm and even every word, pausing a little at 'lucky'.

"Okay then, sure. If that makes you feel better."

"It does, actually, thank you." Deep down, she found a smile.

He didn't answer. "Frost, Korsak, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." They grabbed their guns and took off towards the building.

* * *

With every passing second, it became harder and harder for Maura to go on. Her mind was numb. She tried to focus on her breathing, but every time a new shock wave went through her all she could go was try and not fall into a coma. If she did…_I wouldn't wake up as myself ever again. In state of sleep, or coma, thoughts run freely, our will useless._

Piotr entered the room, talking at the same time "How's it going?"

Some guy who maneuvered the computer answered "Still nothing. She is stronger than we thought. If we intensify the waves she would become brain-dead."

Even though she heard the words, she couldn't _listen_. Her mind was too tired to register their meaning. _So, so tired. If I could rest, just for a little while._ Her eyes started to close.

_Jane._ She felt her body go slack, but not before the face of the detective flushed brightly before her closed eyes._ I'm so sorry._ And she held on. Until she could hold on no more.

* * *

As the four of them entered the building, Jane took a deep breath.

"You didn't say it." Korsak whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jane looked at him, trying to understand what he meant.

"Your phrase. You always say it when we go for the rescue. You didn't say it today."

Jane gave a small smile, but her eyes were sad. "No…no, I didn't."

"Say it, Jane. It's your lucky juju."

"Okay. Well, gentlemen. It's a good day to save lives!" By the end of it, she was already feeling better. _Damn, how could Korsak know me so well?_

Jensen, who was walking in front of them, turned his head, an evil sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, I don't think so... you see, nobody is getting saved."

And when he snapped his fingers, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You guys still interested in the story? Tell me if there's something you don't like and I'll change it. I'm a newbie, so I don't really know what I'm doing...anyway, happy reading :)

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It all happened at once. Williams turned around, pointing his gun at Jane. 4 armed men, 2 with tazers and 2 with guns, came in from behind. Jane ducked when she saw Jensen move, and runned full force into him, knocking him on the ground. Frost and Korsak both turned and started shooting at the incoming men. Somewhere in this mess, Jane found the strength to announce in her microphone they needed back-up ASAP.

_Damn it, I knew he couldn't have found out all that information without knowing it before. Fuck, how could I be so blind?_ As she was having an inner battle, Williams tried to reach for the knife he had hidden in the side pocket of his trousers. The glimpse of the sharp piece of metal brought her back to reality.

"Tell me where Maura is, or I swear to god I'm blowing your head off!"

"Oh well detective, even if you had found her, you would have arrived too late." There was a smug grin on his face, the look in his eyes telling her he didn't care if he died right there.

With a swift move, Jane managed to get the knife from his hands, shooting his arm. The scream of pain covered everything else.

"Better late than never." She hissed through her teeth. She got off of him, took the map from his pocket and shot him again in his leg, making him move in a fetal position on the bloodied floor.

As she rose, she turned around looking after her partners. The other 4 men lay one on top of the other, on a pile between Frost and Korsak. Both of the detectives were covered in blood from head to toe, but besides that looked pretty much alive. Frost was holding his left shoulder and Korsak had a bandage put on his thigh, made from a piece of cloth ripped from his blazer.

"Go save her Rizzoli."

She arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't you going to tell me to wait for back-up?"

Korsak smiled."No point in wasting my breath."

And with that, she took off.

…

She didn't even need the map to find where Maura was. She was _sensing_ her presence. _Why aren't any bad guys coming to get me? It's too quiet._ She continued walking through abandoned corridors, until a sharp scream stopped her dead in her tracks. She would recognize that voice anywhere._ Oh, God, no! _She started running towards to where the sound came from. _Hold on Maura, I'm coming, just, hold on!_ She reached a long white hall, that completely miss-matched the rest of the décor. Just as she started heading towards the door placed at the far end of the hall, she heard steps behind her. Jane turned on her heels almost instantly, finger already on the trigger. From around the corner showed up the detectives that entered the building from the front. At the sight of Jane, the man who was leading put his hands up "Hey, hey, easy tiger! Remember we are on the same side, Rizzoli."

_Yeah, I heard that before. Look where it got me._ She scoffed, but lowered her gun.

"Do we know what's on the other side of that door?" the man asked when he saw Jane lower her gun.

_The most wonderful person in the world screaming in pain, when she should be in her house on Beacon Hill with a glass on pinot noire watching a documentary, with me next to her on her couch. _"No…but there's only one was to find out."

And with that, Jane opened her door. She wished she hadn't.

* * *

The moment her brain fell asleep Maura could swear she had just entered heaven. The pain had become an ordinary numbness she didn't even notice anymore. Her brain was flooded with memories and thoughts of Jane. There was a small alarm in the back of her subconscious telling her she would regret it later that she gave in, but right now she was too tired to care. And the happiness and relief that came along with the memories were just too tempting to resist. Why would she go back to reality, when right now she was lying on Jane's mattress with the brunette gazing lovingly at her? Maybe she was being foolish, but Maura swore there were moments Jane was looking like she was about to kiss her. And she wouldn't have backed down from the privilege of seeing if Jane's lips are as soft as they look. She had never been attracted to a woman before, but she had never had a best friend either, so it was probably just that. She never even thought about the possibility of having a relationship with someone of the same sex. That is why she has never stepped up. She has always thought the chemistry between her and Jane was due to the fact that they were so close friends. But right now, if she was about to on an emotional level, her only regret would be that she has never seized the chance of kissing Jane. It didn't have to be romantic, or lingering – just chastely press her lips against the brunette's to kill any doubt that Jane's lips didn't taste as good as they looked. _I suppose I will never know. _The mattress later transformed into a batting cage, and Jane was now behind her, her long delicate fingers pressed against her own on the bat, her low raspy voice breathing in Maura's ear and telling her how to swing the bat correctly. _I wonder if she knows how much I cherish that day. I didn't even get to tell her how I much loved her parfume._ A scent of lavender and coffee beans invaded her nostrils. She was now descending the stairs of her own house, Jane waiting for her at the kitchen island, coffee in hand. As she reached for the coffee, Jane let her fingers brush Maura's on the cup, leaning toward the honey haired woman and softly kissing her cheek. When she leaned back, the detective gave Maura a dimpled smile, one the doctor had never seen in public. One reserved just for her. _That is when she greeted me with 'morning, sleepyhead' for the first time_. At that time she didn't give Jane's behavior much thought. She assumed Jane was extra-nice to her because during the night they slept in the same bed because Jane had nightmares about Hoyt again, and Maura soothed them away.

The thoughts kept rolling, but know she realized there was something strange about some of them. Like Jane would react out-of-character, or the scene would be unusual, or she would act weird, like scream at Jane for no reason, or blame her. Maura tried to keep them in the back of her head, concentrating on the happy times she had with Jane. _That shouldn't be too hard, considering the fact that the only time things were rough between us was after the warehouse incident._ But the more she tried to think of Jane's smile, soft eyes, or the way she would linger at her side with a hand on her shoulder or on the small of her back, the harder she failed at maintaining these thoughts. The more she tried to smile internally, the harder was she assaulted with angry and sad memories._ How can I even think about that, Jane would never treat me like that_. Right now Maura was walking inside The Dirty Robber, her instinct telling her Jane would be here after bailing on her for no good reason. They were supposed to spend the night together, but Jane never showed up at her house so she got worried. When she went to Jane's apartment, it was empty. Now, the sight at the bar broke her heart. Jane was sitting in a booth with Korsak, Frost and Frankie laughing her heart out. When Maura stopped in front of her, politely asking for an explanation, all she got was "well, maybe I just don't want to hang out with you all the damn time! Go mind your own business, doctor." _No, Jane definitely wouldn't treat me like that._ Then why was she suddenly feeling so broken? Images of the brunette screaming at her, ignoring her, being rudely sarcastic with her, shrugging her off, flooded her mind. And she couldn't take it anymore. She had to free herself from those feelings. So she screamed.

…

Her voice abandoned her, but she couldn't stop herself. The burn the felt in her lungs because of her unattended need for air kept her mind away from the pictures inside her head. After a while of breathless screaming, she fainted again, this time dreading the destination her brain was taking her to.

* * *

She felt the world collapse upon her shoulders. The other detectives started chasing the men from the room, tackling them to the ground and putting on the handcuffs. She knew she should react, raise her gun, start running, just _do something_. But she couldn't. The sight of Maura in front of her kept her mind from functioning properly. The doctor was sitting of a chair, her hands tied behind her back, with wires connected all over her head. Her neck was hanging loosely in front of her, chin almost touching her chest. Jane's eyes followed the path of the wires, and when she realized what Maura was subjected to, something clicked inside of her. She didn't even need oxygen anymore, she was solely living on untamed fury. With one last glance at Maura, she rushed over to where Piotr Ivanovich was lying on the floor, straddled by a detective trying to handcuff him. She pushed the detective away, turned Piotr face up, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt making him rise and smashed him with all her power against the nearest wall. When she spoke, her voice was low and calm but dripping with anger. She didn't recognize it as her own."You'd better undo everything you did to her, right now. Cause, if you don't, I swear to God I will pin you above a small fire that will slowly burn you up until all that's left of you will be your filthy bones."

"Easy, detective. You wouldn't want to be charged with assault, would you?" He grinned largely back at her.

Jane took a step back. She looked like she was about to leave him in the hands of the other detectives, but just as Piotr relaxed, Jane channeled all the strength, anger and frustration into her fist, and directed it right into Piotr's face, as powerful as she could, holding nothing back. As she retreated her hand from the bloodied nose, she spoke again, looking him in the eye. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be charged for attacking animals." Without further addition, Jane walked back to her best friend.

...

She lifted Maura like she weighted no more than a doll, positioning a hand under her shoulder blades and the other under the blonde's knees. Jane walked over to the ambulance gently laying her friend on the ambulance bed. She sat down next to her, talking her hand between her own._ Oh god, I hope it's not too late. Please don't let it be too late. _Her eyes started tearing up._ Hang on Maur. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Please just…hang on." _Jane brought Maura's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. She said a small prayer, something she hasn't done since childhood.

…

In the waiting room at the hospital, the 30 minutes Jane spent terrifying herself about the irreparable damage done to Maura seemed like a century. _Why won't they just let me see her?_ She paced around the room nervously. Korsak and Frost were also taken care of, but she knew they would understand if she went to see Maura first. A nurse came in, calling Maura's name.

"Yes, me, detective Jane Rizzoli."

The nurse smiled, and told Jane to follow her.

Before entering Maura's hospital room, the nurse turned, face-to-face with the detective.

"We sedated her and gave her some meds that should make Ms. Isles not remember right way the recent events. We don't know what effects the trauma she suffered had on her, so we don't know how she might have reacted. We thought it was for the best. She will wake up as herself again for a few moments, so if you have anything important to say to her and you want her to listen, now would be the time."

Jane nodded and managed a barely audible "Thank you", too nervous to form sentences more complicated than that.

When she entered the room, she was struck by how at peace Maura looked._ Almost like it never happened_. Jane approached the chair situated by Maura's left side, the closest to the bed. Before sitting down and taking Maura's hand, she kissed the blonde's forehead softly, closing her eyes for a brief moment, taken aback by how good it felt to do that. _It's OK, I won't have to explain myself, she won't remember it._ So she did it again.

…

10 minutes later, the doctor started to stir. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, only to gently be pushed back down by 2 delicate hands. She recognized them as being Jane's. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Shh, it's okay, Maur. You're okay. You're safe. Don't try to talk just now. " Jane spoke softly, trying to keep the tears from entering her voice. After a moment, she bit her lip and decided to just go for it. "Look, Maur, I want you to listen closely to what I'm going to say right now, and keep it in mind for the next few months, okay?"

All Maura could do was nod.

"You don't remember it right now, but you have suffered a massive trauma that affected your brain and your memories, so for a while you won't know what's real and what isn't. Look, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be here for you and I will help get you through this, okay? You don't have to do it alone. I'll be right by your side the whole time, okay? There will be moments when you will think that I hate you, or don't care about you. That's not true Maur, try and remember that. No matter what you will throw at me, I won't back down. I'll be here until the end…I love you Maur." By the end of it, both of them were crying. Jane, because she was scared Maura won't remember what she told her just now and because she knew this is the last time Maura will be herself for the next months and she wanted her to know she is here and won't let her go; And Maura because of Jane's sudden declaration of love and commitment. She knew Jane loved her, but this was the first time the brunette voiced her feelings towards her.

Maura gave a small smile, closing her eyes, tiredness winning over her. As she did, she spoke softly "Don't leave, Jane."

Jane was too soulful to answer right away, but eventually she managed to respond "I'm never going to leave you, Maur." _Never again._

And with that, she fell asleep on the chair beside her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: To the guest saying there is no Rizzles and too much crime scene. I couldn't agree more. I wanted a reason to bring those two together, not them to just suddenly understand they are soul mates. I couldn't acquire that reason without making Maura suffer, and I hate myself for it, but it was a necessary evil. But, don't worry, now that Maura is rescued you should expect happy times quite soon. If you are still interested in this story, that is absolutely great, but if you stopped reading this fic, that's ok too. :)

Thank you guys for your support, you are all amazing! Fluffy hugs full of love waiting ahead for those who will throw me a review!

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Jane wakes up to the sound of Maura trying to get off from the bed. The brunette gets up quickly, ignoring the dizziness forming behind her eyes, and gently puts a hand on Maura's shoulder. The doctor snaps her head to look at her friend, momentarily not understanding why she was at her bedside._ Is she here only to hurt me again?_ Images of Jane mocking her, turning her down, or simply making fun of her, fill her mind.

Jane starts talking, trying to wash away Maura's confusion.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok. You're at the hospital, try not to make sudden movements, you're connected to an IV."

_Why fake that you care about me, Jane? I figured out the opposite a long time ago._ Maura thinks about the night Jane bailed up on her without even a phone call, only for the doctor to find her at the Dirty Robber laughing and joking with her colleagues. She shakes her head, trying to erase the thoughts.

When Jane sees Maura doesn't say anything, just stares blankly through her, she gives her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Maur…?"

The blonde suddenly pulls away from Jane's touch and falls back into the hospital bed.

"I can perfectly understand the English language, Jane. I'm not deaf or mentally disabled." Her voice is cold and distant.

Jane clenches her jaw, but tries to keep her tone soft and gentle as she speaks.

"I'll go tell a nurse that you woke up so we can get you discharged."

As soon as she securely closes the door behind her, the detective lets out a deep breath, and falls to the floor, the back against hospital door. After a few seconds, she gets up and straightens herself, an impassible mask on her face. With one last glance at Maura through the window, she walks away, searching for a nurse.

After she is sure Jane is no longer outside her room, Maura tries to get up. Pain shoots through her head, taking away all the oxygen in her lungs, as she reaches a sitting position. She knows she can call a nurse for help. She also knows before any nurse would answer her call, Jane would be storming through the room helping her up, and that's the last thing she wants to happen. As her breath adjusts and she gets out of bed, the brunette returns with the discharge papers in hand. She rushes to help Maura, but a look from the blonde stops her dead in her tracks. Slowly,as she regains her composure, Jane speaks so low, Maura has to lean in a little to hear what the detective says.

"I'll just…uhh…I'll leave those here for you to sign."

"Thank you, Detective Rizzoli." The bite from Maura's voice isn't left in the dark. She waits for the sarcastic response, but nothing is coming. She studies Jane's face, but what she sees is not anger, or frustration. It's not even pain. Her face is…numb_. Like she is getting used to it._ Maura turns her back on the brunette, heading to the bathroom.

Jane doesn't know how to react. She watches Maura head into the restroom and lock the door behind her, before she breaks down and starts to cry. She gets out of the room and throws herself into one of the chairs situated on the corridor. She doesn't care who sees her cry. Anyone would be better than Maura coming out of that bathroom and seeing her having puffy red eyes. She covers her face with her scarred hands, trying to muffle the sound and hide the fact that she is crying her heart out, but with all the eyes she feels on her skin she realizes she doesn't make such a good job. She hears steps approaching but doesn't look up until she feels a hand on the back on her neck. When she opens her eyes she sees Frost sitting beside her, in silence, but his eyes say "_I'm here if you want to talk about it."_ Jane shakes her head and lets it fall on her partner's shoulder. She starts to cry again, as Frost draws soothing circles on her back.

He talks quietly, afraid that if he uses his normal tone Jane will close up again. This is the second time he sees the brunette cry, and the first time she accepts his moral support.

"No one said it would be easy."

The sadness is evident in Jane's laugh.

"No one said she would be afraid of me."

If he was surprised by her answer, he was completely caught off-guard by the look in her eyes. There was no anger, or disbelief, only acceptance mixed with the kind of pain that breaks your heart when you see it. The kind of pain you can do nothing about.

Jane's ragged and raspy voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

"She thinks I didn't realize it, but I'm not a detective for nothing. Under all that anger and grudge she holds against me, is pure and unadulterated fear." She lets her head fall into her hands, as a quick sob escapes her lips.

"What am I going to do?" She says it so softly, Frost thinks she is speaking more to herself than to him.

"You'll be fine, Janie. As long as you don't give up, you'll both be fine." He gets up and stretches a little.

The brunette looks up at him, but doesn't answer, trying to believe his words with all she has.

When he sees she doesn't say anything, he goes on. "Remember the hard part is over, Jane." Frost gives her a reassuring smile and leaves, looking for his doctor to get him discharged.

Jane lets her head hit the wall behind her chair, and whispers to herself more than to anyone else: "I'm afraid the hard part is just beginning."

Maura has been staying in the bathroom for 15 minutes, but she can't seem to take her eyes away from the mirror. She sees a 30 year old woman, with rebel hair strands that reach out away from her head like she was been electrocuted, with dark circles under her eyes and 2 thin red lines going down her cheeks, signs of uninterrupted crying. She definitely does not see Maura Isles, the cold, know-it-all medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Slowly, with far less interest and energy than usual, she starts her morning routine. As she was splashing water onto her face, a series of disrupted images and conversations enter her mind. She is back into the white room, with Ivanovich telling her to cherish her peace and quiet. As she sees him leave, the pain she felt before she passed out the second time enter her body with full force. And suddenly, she realizes what Jane named "massive trauma". But she is too tired, angry and afraid to accept it as her reality and part of her past. _Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine…I'm fine._ With one last look in the mirror, she goes out of the bathroom.

When she realizes she is alone in the room, she is both angry and relieved. She is angry Jane left her alone, and relieved she doesn't have to face her just yet. Quietly, she starts getting dressed, wincing in pain when she has to bend down._ Why did she even stay the night? She obviously doesn't genuinely care about me…or does she?_ A battle starts within her, as memories of Jane and induced thoughts fight for supremacy. Her thinking keeps her busy, so she doesn't hear the doctor entering her room to get the discharge papers.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Isles?"

"I'm fine, doctor. Just slightly dizzy." _Maybe because my reality is broken._ Maura shakes her head. She can't afford to think like that.

She looks up at the doctor, who eyes her with a wary expression.

"Will you be going home by yourself, Ms. Isles?"

"No. No, she won't." Jane was leaning in the doorway, arms across her chest. She speaks with a calm, detached voice. "I'll be going with her and keep an eye on her for the next couple of months." _Even if she doesn't want me to._

"Ok then. We're all set. Quick recovery, Ms. Isles." The doctor turns away and walks away, leaving the 2 women for each other's company.

"Do you need help with that?"

Before Maura gets the chance to answer, Jane is already tying up the trainers Angela brought in during the night.

As she rises, Jane tries to avoid her friend's gaze.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Maura tries to keep her voice cold and indifferent, but the gratitude is boiling just under the surface.

"I know." Jane smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

…

The ride home is quiet. Maura is staring out the window, trying to order the mess inside her head. Jane is fidgeting on the steering-wheel. She keeps wondering if Maura is going to freak out when Jane tells her she spoke with her Ma and Angela agreed to stay at Jane's apartment so Jane can stay in the guest house. The brunette wants to be as close to Maura as possible, without making her uncomfortable, especially now in the beginning when she is afraid of her.

The hospital has been some miles outside Boston, so by the time they arrive in the driveway on Beacon Hill, it's already dark outside. Jane helps Maura into the house and gets the clothes Maura was in before the hospital, upstairs. Maura doesn't say anything.

Jane comes down and heads into the kitchen to make some coffee, when she sees Maura lying on the couch. After she manages to set the problematic coffee maker without swearing, she walks quietly into the living room, seating herself on the armchair across the couch.

"Do you want to talk?" The brunette tries to keep any emotion out of her voice.

Maura lets out a sigh before speaking. "No, thank you for offering."

"Do you want me to explain what happened?"

"No."

Before Jane could ask her something again, the coffee maker makes a long sound letting them know their beverages are ready.

Jane heads back into the living room, with 2 hot cups of coffee. She hands Maura one of the cups, and pretends to be oblivious to the way Maura flinches when their fingers meet halfway on the mug. She pushes the armchair closer to the couch and sits down, searching the doctor's face.

"Do you want me to stay?" Her voice is gentle and soft for the first time since this morning.

The honey haired woman sips her coffee, buying herself some time to answer properly.

_Always._

_Never._

_Don't leave me alone._

_Go away._

"I don't find that necessary, but you can stay if you want to."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Who said-"

"I know you're afraid of me, Maur."

For the first time in quite some while, the doctor doesn't know what to say.

"I know you're afraid of me, and the last thing I want to do is push you," Jane looks at Maura until the blonde returns her gaze. "but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about it," Jane smiles softly, her words underscored by the look of fierce protection in her eyes "and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

And Mara is left without words twice in the space of 30 seconds.

"I talked to Ma and asked her if she could stay at my apartment, so I can be closer to you without taking away your personal space." Jane rises and stands on her tip toes, stretching her lanky arms and legs. "I'll be in the guest house if you need me."_ Want me._

And Maura doesn't say anything.

As Jane reaches the front door, Maura speaks up suddenly.

"Jane, "

Their eyes lock.

"Goodnight."

Jane smiles, the ghost of a dimple on her cheek. "Night, Maur."

* * *

Jane is sitting on the couch, sipping from a bear and watching a recorded Red Sox game, not able to sleep. She glances at the clock – 3.27 a.m. She will go to the precinct in the morning and talk to Cavanaugh to get the next months off. Just as she decides to give sleep another chance, a high-pitched scream cuts through the air.

_Maura_.

Jane jumps from the couch and runs just in a tank top and underwear across the driveway to Maura's house, through the back door, knowing it is unlocked. She is met with complete darkness. She leans on her instinct and memory and starts running towards Maura's bedroom, not wasting time turning the light on. After the climbs the stairs 2 at a time she spends a moment catching her breath, before opening the door leading to the master bedroom.

Maura is convulsing on her bed, panting and sweating. Her eyes are open, but it is obvious she is still inside her nightmare. Jane hurries into the bed, not giving a damn on Maura's reaction to her proximity after she wakes up.

"Maur, honey, wake up!" She uses the pet name without realizing. "C'mon, Maura! Wake up!"

Jane shakes slightly Maura's shoulder with one hand, the other stroking Maura's hair gently. The blonde stops screaming, but is not completely awake.

After a moment, Jane positions herself on her knees, in front of Maura. She brings the hand she had in the doctor's hair and cups her cheek. The blonde blinks quickly a few times, waking up properly and trying to keep the tears in her eyes at bay. Maura opens her mouth trying to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Shh…it's ok, honey, it's ok." Jane moves closer, moving Maura's head on her chest.

The doctor sobs a little, before resting completely.

"You'll be fine, Maur. We'll be fine"

The doctor hears the pronoun. Her heart would jump with glee and terror at the same time, if she weren't so tired. Instead, she pushes Jane away, just enough to raise her head and look into the brunette's eyes.

"Don't leave, Jane."

"Never."_ Never again._

"I'll go to the bathroom and wash my face. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll wait here." _Always_.

While Maura is rearranging herself in the bathroom, Jane is stretching the bed sheets. After she is done, she stands up, wondering if she should lie down in the bed next to her friend, or pull the armchair next to the blonde's bedside and sleep there, so her personal space won't be intruded. Seeing Maura walk out of the restroom, with an expression of fear and longing etched across her face makes the decision for her.

After the doctor lies down, Jane gently tucks the cover over her trembling body. Her eyes are full of fear and anticipation, not knowing where the detective would sleep. When Jane sees some of that fear dissipate as she seats her body in a comfortable position on the armchair, she wants to give herself a pat on the back.

Maura falls into a deep sleep almost instantly, but Jane isn't so lucky. She thinks it would be better to go back to the guest house and turn off the tv, but when she looks at the doctor asleep so close to her, she just can't seem to rise from the armchair.

_She is so heavenly beautiful_. In her sleep, the little frown she had on her forehead all day disappeared. Her face relaxed and now she just looks peaceful, and…almost happy.

As though she could her Jane's thoughts, the doctor turn on her side, facing the blonde, one hand coming out from under the covers. Jane lifts her long legs, and gently lowers them of the bed, as quietly as possible.

Before she can realize what she's doing, her fingers softly intertwine with Maura's, reveling in her soft and perfect skin. She suddenly feels the urge to kiss each and every finger, then her knuckles, and her wrist, and, and…

She lets go of the hand like she has been burned.

_What the fuck, Rizzoli? Are you out of your mind? Calm your panties, neither of you are gay, and even you were, she'd never be with someone like you. Go to sleep, Rizzoli, you're just tired._

Jane chances one last glance at the doctor before settling down to sleep, only to realize she is awake.

_Shit, did she see me grabbing her hand, great now she will never sleep in the same room with me again, tomorrow she'll probably get a restraining order with my name on it and charge me with sexual assault...oh god what do I do now?"_

Her thoughts dropped dead when her eyes locked with Maura's. Something, in there, pulled at her hand like a magnet. She wanted to stop herself, she wanted to cut off her hand and run away to the other side of the globe, hide into a corner and start crying. She wanted to grab the blonde's hand and hold onto it for dear life. She wanted, she wanted…

Before she can figure it out, her fingers graze tentatively over Maura's and it feels like an explosion and fireworks, and the breeze from the beach and the nice warm summer sun in the same time. Jane pushes a little harder into the doctor's fingers, before intertwining them completely.

Maura doesn't pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

**__Disclaimer :All character belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_"Goodnight."_

_Jane smiles, the ghost of a dimple on her cheek. "Night, Maur."_

* * *

_Oh. God. That dimple. _Maura is so shocked at her own thoughts, her body freezes. There is a part of her, a side of Maura that shines only in Jane's company – a side where chief medical examiner, or doctor Isles do not belong. It's a place where she is_ just Maura._ It's a state of bliss, where she can afford to be impulsive and listen to her heart instead of her brain, and all she can think about is how Jane will maybe end up in Maura's arms, even if just as a friend, if she can keep the detective from getting out that door. That side is urging her to run forward, and shout after the brunette, drag her inside, lock the door and swallow the key. But then, there is the 'doctor Isles' part of her, pinning her on the floor, not letting her move. The cold, rational part. The side that deals with the facts, doesn't guess, doesn't _hope_. And 'doctor Isles' tells her stay where she is, no running, no 'maybe we will end up on the couch and oh my god yes I'll be able to breathe in her in incredible scent', 'but maybe she will freak out and leave anyway, but I don't care because it's worth the risk'.

The shock she feels at the intensity of her thoughts is so big, she can't move. After a few seconds, Maura wins over Dr. Isles, but it's too late. Jane is already gone, her perfume still lingering in front hall.

…

After a shower that did nothing to ease her mind, Maura is lying in her kind-sized bed, not able to sleep. She keeps tossing and turning, her mixed feelings about her friend keeping her awake. All she does is contradict herself, every warm feeling attached to a nice memory, countered by a heart-breaking thought.

As the hours pass by, she is getting more and more exhausted, getting to a point where she is too tired to fall asleep. Her body, however, in desperate need for a break from consciousness, takes her away against her will.

…

She doesn't remember how Jane got here, but right now both women sit on the bed, Jane cradling Maura's head to her chest. The doctor's breath evens out, as the detective draws different patterns with the tips of her fingers onto Maura's back, the soothing movements chasing away the last remains of the nightmare.

Suddenly, Maura feels like all the air left the room. She needs to get away for a minute, but first she needs to make sure Jane would still be here, waiting for her return.

_She pushes Jane away, just enough to raise her head and look into the brunette's eyes._

_"Don't leave, Jane."_

_"Never."_

_"I'll go to the bathroom and wash my face. I'll be back in a minute."_

_"I'll wait here."_

Maura keeps splashing water over her face, as if this repetitive movement could help her figure out why she is acting so strangely, or why she can't be in the same room with Jane for more than 5 minutes without freaking out, or looking for a way out.

_It makes no matter, I still can't sleep without her in the room._ She takes a shuddering breath. _Why does this have to be so complicated?_ With another small sigh, she leaves the restroom, tired of wondering how this night is going to end.

The sight of Jane makes her heart race all over again. She wants to drag the brunette into bed with her, slide her arms around her and never let go, all while hiding into the opposite corner of the room. Trying to maintain her calm, she goes over to the bed and lies down. When she sees Jane covering her up with the blanket before settling down _on an armchair_ beside her she want to chastise herself for thinking Jane would ever hurt her or push her, even though she knows the feelings of anxiety and fear won't fade so easily.

Slowly drifting off, Maura turn over to her side, as if trying to draw Jane in closer to her. When she feels a soft, delicate, scarred hand hover over her own, her overwhelmed heart almost stops beating. As she feels Jane's finger pull away suddenly, she snaps her eyes open, only to see Jane tensed, mumbling to herself, obviously bothered by something. After a few moments of searching the detective's face, wondering what she did wrong or what made Jane react like that, the brunette lifts her eyes and their gazes lock.

Maura tries to pour her heart out into her gaze and make Jane understand what she wants, even though she doesn't really get it herself. Whatever it is that she does, it looks like it is working, because Jane's fingers slowly creep up on the sheet, until they are above Maura's again. The doctor would close her eyes if she could, to capture this moment and hold onto the feeling of having the detective's hand over hers for the rest of her life, but she is completely absorbed by Jane's look of complete love and trust and vulnerability. Maura understands that right now, in this moment, she could _break_ Jane by shutting her off, and if she does, the brunette would never try this again, or at least not in the near future.

And she is so happy she didn't, because with Jane's fingers intertwined with hers, she sleeps better than she has for weeks.

* * *

They wake up almost around the same time, but they both sit very still, afraid that if they move the other will pull their hand away. Jane, however, has shifted in her sleep during the night, and the only thing that keeps her ass from crashing on the floor are her legs, still resting on Maura's bed. She contracts the muscles in her limbs, to keep her from falling.

The blonde feels Jane's hand tense and reluctantly pulls away, deciding this is as good time as any to wake up. She pushes her body up against the bed, until her back is resting on the headboard.

Seeing Maura is no longer asleep, the detective quickly lets her legs fall down to the floor. She decides to keep the blonde company just a little longer and see how she is going to react after last night. True, they both enjoyed each other's contact very, very much, but now that it's no longer dark in the room it feels like physical contact won't happen again anytime soon. Even though it would help both of them, Jane is too afraid to offer, and Maura simply doesn't know how to ask.

"Good morning, Jane."

" 'morning, sleepyhead."

A mega-watt smile spreads across Maura's face as the memory comes back to her.

"Any nightmares?"

"No, actually this has been the first good-night's-sleep I have had in a long time."

Jane is so happy she is afraid her insides are going to explode.

"Thank you, Jane…for staying."

"Of course, Maur. Anytime."

The softness in Jane's voice makes Maura go weak in the knees.

"I'll, uhh…I'll go make us some coffee."

A smile plays at the doctor's lips. "Of course, Jane, I'll come down and join you in a minute."

Jane leaves Maura to do her morning routine and heads down the stairs, grabbing the rail in an attempt to settle the heavy pounding she feels in her chest. _It can't become okay over night, right? I still need to be prepared for her to start screaming at me or be afraid of me for no apparent reason._ Oh, but that smile when Jane said good morning. She just can't help hoping Maura is just a little better than the night before, and the improvement is because of her.

The blonde is true to her word and comes down in less than 10 minutes, a new personal record for the otherwise quite slow doctor. Not that she is _slow_, she just takes her time, making sure everything is done perfectly, with no trace of error.

Maybe this is why Jane's heart flutters a little when her friend appears in the kitchen doorway in sweatpants and one of Jane's oversized t-shirts, her hair tied in a loose pony tail.

"Here you go." Jane reaches out to hand Maura her coffee, making sure that however the blonde grabs the cup, their fingers won't touch, keeping Maura's personal space intact.

Clearly seeing what the detective is trying to do, Maura can't help but fall a little more for her best friend. She decides to turn the tables a little and ignores Jane's stretched out hand, walking over to the brunette and sitting down right beside her, making sure their shoulders graze.

It takes a life time of training for Jane to keep her arm from settling down on Maura's back.

Seeing the struggle in the deep brown eyes, the doctor decides to just go for it.

"You don't have to try so hard, you know," Maura turns, so they are face to face. "I really appreciate your concern about my well-being and my feelings, but that shouldn't destroy the physical or emotional proximity we used to have with each other."

"But it destroys it anyway." Maura doesn't remember the last time she has heard Jane sound so hurt.

"You are allowed to lose a little bit of control in my presence, Jane. I'm your best friend."

"And you are hurt, even though you don't realize it, Maur. You are not over this, you can't act like what happened to you doesn't matter, because it does. It changed things. It made you be afraid of me, Maura. _You are afraid of me_. You are my best friend, and you are afraid of me." Jane turns away slightly, furiously wiping her eyes. "I don't expect you to be ok. I don't expect to not be afraid. Hell, some people would never recover from this."

Jane makes a little pause to see if Maura will make a remark about her language, but the doctor doesn't say anything. The detective assumes the silence is a tacit encouragement to go on.

"But I know you will. Maybe not in a month, or 6, maybe not even in a year. _But you will recover from this, _because you are Maura Isles, the goofiest, dumbest, loveliest, most adorable genius I've ever met. And I don't want you to think you have to pretend you're ok, or you _have_ to let me be close to you even though you're afraid of me just so I won't run away. I know a lot of people you cared about dumped you, left you without ever coming back, but _I'm here_. And I won't run, so please, _please_, Maura, stop pretending around me."

When she is done, she realizes she has been pacing around the kitchen for the entirety of her speech.

Hearing Jane talk like that makes the doctor lose control over all the uncertainties she had regarding the detective. It makes her want to open her own chest with a scalpel, and let Jane see everything she has buried deep inside since she woke up tied to a chair in that white room. She wants Jane to see the fear and the love and the sense of safety and utter terror she feels around the brunette.

But she can't. She can't open her own chest, she can't even talk, or move. She is just standing there, looking over at her best friend. She sees how the fire in Jane's eyes is slowly replaced with concern when Maura doesn't react in any way, but she doesn't do anything about it. Her throat is dry and her brain is screaming at her to make a move, but her body feels like someone else's. Her mind tells her to stay, to talk and explain to Jane why she is like this, but her legs move her further and further away from the stunned detective.

* * *

They silently decide it's better for both of them to spend the day apart. Jane stays at the precinct, going over some paperwork she needs to complete regarding her days off and paperwork about some cases, and Maura stays at home doing what she used to do before she met the detective. She cleans the house, reads the latest medical journals, meditates, does some yoga and goes for a run. Whatever she occupies her mind with, she can't help the feeling of emptiness that takes over her. At around 6 p.m. she decides she has had enough and texts Jane, asking her if she would like to come over when she is done at the precinct. After a couple of minutes, the detective answers that she'll be over with dinner in about an hour.

…

When Jane enters the house, she sees Maura from around the corner sitting on the couch, a glass of red wine held between her delicate hands. She looks like she is lost in space and hasn't heard Jane come in, so the brunette heads to the kitchen and prepares two plates with some Chinese food she bought on her way home. She balances the plates and a bottle of beer on a tray, and heads to the living room.

When she enters, Maura looks up and gives her a small smile, but doesn't say anything. Jane sits down on the couch, leaving a couple of inches between her and the doctor.

"How was your day?" Jane knows her try at a conversation is quite pathetic, but she can't think of anything better to say.

"Mmm…nothing special," Maura shrugs her shoulders and turn to face the detective. "You?"

"Nothing special." Jane decides to stop trying, sensing Maura is preparing herself to say something important.

They lean in and grab their plates, releasing some of the tension between them.

Halfway through her meal, Maura starts talking quietly, finally answering Jane's unspoken questions. Even though her body shivers, it's clear she won't stop until she is done berating the horror she lived while she was held hostage.

"At first, I didn't understand what they were going to do to me. I knew they would go immeasurable lengths in torturing me if it meant I would tell them where the agenda is. He came and talked to me, he gave me a way out. Told me there _was a possibility_ of leaving that place unharmed if I handed them the agenda." Before Jane can interrupt her, Maura answers her next question. "Yes, Doyle gave the agenda to me, not someone from his Mafia. And yes, why I didn't simply hand him the agenda is a discussion for another day." The doctor smiles a little before continuing. "It didn't make sense until I saw the machine in front of me."

Pause. A pause where Jane can feel everything Maura felt just a few days ago. When she doctor talks again, her voice has lowered with 2 octaves, now barely audible. "I fought back, you know…I kept asking myself what you would do if you were in my situation, and I knew you'd fight back. So I resisted," When Maura looks up, Jane can see heart break and disappointment in her hazel eyes. "but after a couple of hours the pain just came too much for me to bear."

"So you thought about me."

"So I thought about you."

"You did everything you could to keep them from entering your mind."

"I should have been able to do more."

"We all have limits, even if we like it or not. I found mines with Hoyt. You found yours with the Russian Mafia." Jane puts her plate of the coffee table and scoots over to Maura, caressing the honey blonde hair with her fingers. "You did everything you could." When Maura doesn't pull away from her touch, she leans over and tentatively places her lips on Maura's temple, just below her hairline.

And when Maura leans in. Just a little. It feels like heaven.

They spend the rest of their evening curled up next to each other on the couch, talking. Maura tells Jane something she thinks is a memory and the detective tells her if it is authentic or just an induced thought. To make Maura sure she doesn't lie, she tells her details about the genuine memories. Details the machine couldn't reproduce, no matter how advanced the technology. When they are too tired to keep going, Jane simply tugs at Maura's shoulder, until they both lie down on the couch, Maura's back pressed tightly against Jane's front, with the brunette's long fingers intertwined with Maura's pressed on the blonde's chest, above her heart.

"I'm not okay." Maura's voice is just above a whisper, but Jane hears her all the same.

"I know."

"Jane,"

"Yes."

"Don't."

"Never."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going abroad for a month in a couple of days, so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I just wanted to let you guys know that there is no way I'm abandoning this story, and I will keep you posted with every chance and free wi-fi connection I get. Hang in there! Updates will keep coming, just not so regularly and probably there will be a bigger break between new chapters.

Tell me what I do right, so I don't stop and tell me what I do wrong, so I can improve.

I love your opinions on the story, good or bad, so please don't hold back from reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: After a 4 day long car trip, I finally arrived at my holiday's destination. I posted this due to a neighbour's unsecured wi-fi. I know it's short, but chapter 9 will be up as soon as possible. I'm pretty tired, so sorry for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As the weeks pass they unconsciously fall into a routine. Both women would spend their days separately, or doing the different activities together but without the grauitious touches that were present before Maura's kidnap, or the embraces that happen between the two of them during the night.

At first, they fell asleep on the couch, Maura tucked into Jane's side, her head on the brunette's chest and Jane's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. It wasn't a comfortable position for their backs and necks, but neither complained, too afraid that the other will distance herself and sleep in a different room if they do, and the feeling of being so close together made them feel warm and safe and _loved_, so both secretly decided they could live with a little back pain if it meant they'd get to go to sleep and wake up like this every night.

After the first week however, Maura can't sit up straight anymore without wincing and decides to bring the matter up one evening, when she sees Jane already sitting on the couch, arms wide, inviting her to settle in for the night.

"If we keep this up, we will most probably get scoliosis."

Jane's face instantly falls, but after a moment she regains composure.

"Oh…um…Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. If you can't sleep I'm in the guest house watching tv and drinking beer." Jane quickly stands up and avoids Maura's gaze trying to get away from the living room as fast as possible.

"Actually, I was wondering if it were ok with you to sleep with me in the bedroom. I think we can both agree we sleep much better when we are in the same room." Maura takes it all out in one breath, before her courage leaves her.

Jane turns on her heels, eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She wants to say "that would be the most amazing thing you could offer me", or "you have no idea how much I'd love that", or even "yeah, sure, that'd be great." What she says instead is,

"Are you sure?" She can't help the concerned frown that appears on her forehead.

Maura's hope falters a bit, but she doesn't give up. She knows the reward is definitely worth it.

"Yes, Jane. I'm sure."

_Move, idiot! Go and sleep with her in the bedroom! Isn't that what you always wanted?_ Jane starts fidgeting with her hands. She wants to stop freaking out and follow Maura, but she can't seem to let go and seize this one in a lifetime opportunity. She doesn't know what keeps her pinned to the ground, but she can't move no matter how hard she tries.

Before she realizes what's going on, Maura is inches apart from her, hand cupping her cheek.

"Jane, it's okay. I know you won't hurt me."

"Maur',"

"No." Maura's voice is gentle, but doesn't leave room for argument. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Jane. The more we talk and you explain to me what is real and what isn't, the more that fear is dissipating. Now…now it's just a slight discomfort."

Jane's eyes shoot up to meet Maura's hazel ones. You can read there everything Maura says. All the emotions kept there are clear as a cloudless sky – and not one of them is fear.

And that's all the reassurance Jane needs.

They have done this a thousand times before, but Jane is as nervous as the first time they had done this, when her nightmares about Hoyt didn't let her sleep.

Jane lies down on her usual side, but leaves an arm-length distance between them. She lets Maura have the upper hand regarding their proximity in bed, considering this is way more intimate than any other position on the couch. Maura doesn't make any move to close the distance between them, but when they wake up the next morning she has rolled over during the night towards Jane, so their bodies are mere inches apart.

As the nights roll by, they settle down closer than the night before. After the first week of sleeping on the bed, they wake up with their fingers laced together and by the end of the month Maura would lower her head on Jane's chest and hang her arms around Jane's waist without even thinking about it. She was a little self-conscious at first, but as Jane didn't give any signs of minding the invasion of personal space, Maura became more and more confident. Even more, she would feel Jane relax beside her, _only_ if she tucked herself into Jane's side.

So Maura started being hopeful. Already a month in her recovery and she is no longer afraid of Jane at all. She still has flashbacks, but Jane is always there to soothe her and stay with her until she returns to the present. She knows Jane is sleeping with her every night so that she doesn't have nightmares. She knows Jane stays with her 24/7 because she is being a good friend. The best friend. She knows Jane took her to the batting cage and went shopping with her because she feels bad about the night when she got drunk and hurt Maura's feelings. She knows all this. But still, she can't not see the way Jane looks at her when she thinks Maura is not noticing. Or the way she became more attentive to Maura's needs, even more than she was before the incident. The way Jane is always touching Maura some way or another, sometimes with an excuse, sometimes not even bothering to look for one.

So she feels hopeful, when at night, if she rolls away from the brunette, Jane lets out a long low growl in her sleep and scoots closer to Maura, spooning her from behind. She is hopeful that means Jane is more than just an amazing friend. That maybe, unconsciously, Jane loves her the way just she realized she loved Jane a long time ago.

But she doesn't say anything. She revels in the moment, committing every detail of how perfect their bodies mold together to memory.

And she wishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here you go, guys! Please express your opinions on this story, good or bad, it's the only way to improve this fic, plus, it kinda makes my day :)

**Disclaimer: All character belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Maura gets better. It has been 3 weeks since she and Jane have been sleeping in Maura's bed. After 2 weeks the nightmares are gone. She learns how to fight the flashbacks on her own, until she reaches a point where she realizes she doesn't even need Jane anymore there with her. And that feels her with dread. She is afraid again, except this time she feels fear coursing through her when she thinks Jane will find out how well she is handling the situation on her own, and she will back down. Not that she will distance herself as a friend, Maura knows their friendship is one that lasts forever. But she is afraid Jane will go back to sleeping in the guest room, will no longer hold her hand to remind her she is there, or simply will go back to how they were before the accident. Maura knows that Jane won't cut off totally the physical connection they have, but now that she knows how nice it is to sleep with Jane _every night_, or _always_ touch her some way or another, the thought or giving that away is unbearable.

She would fake it if the hives didn't give her away. She would even accept the nightmares again happily if they came if the same package with Jane's strong arms around her to hold her and ground her.

But she knows that's not possible. She also knows when it will end her heart will break beyond the point where you can put the pieces back together.

So, instead of having to watch Jane distance herself from her, she does it herself. She pulls her hand away, after a few seconds. She doesn't hold Jane's gaze. At night, in bed, she tries to keep a distance between their bodies. And it breaks her heart every time she sees how Jane tries to hold it together, to keep the hurt look from her eyes. How she tries to act like it doesn't shatter her into a million pieces that Maura no longer needs, or _wants_ her physical support and affection.

She can't have Jane break her heart when she would eventually pull away.

So before that happens,

She breaks it herself.

Except their hearts are bound together with an invisible wire, so when one falls and breaks, the other one explodes from the fall and from the collision with the shattered pieces of the first one.

Jane's heart is the one shuttered twice.

She hasn't been oblivious to Maura's miraculous recovery. To the way her never-ending presence is no longer needed.

But Maura is her drug, and she has taken an over doze.

She has always found the goofy, naive, sometimes socially-awkward doctor breathtakingly stunning. She has always felt a little bit of jealousy in the pit of her stomach when Maura mentioned a good date with some nice, refined, high-royalty gentleman.

She thought it was natural, that it happened because it would mean she would get to spend less time with her best-friend, so she never gave it much thought.

But then she has seen the best friend break down and only find shelter in her arms.

She has seen Maura not being able to sleep, but somehow her soothing whisper would send the doctor into a peaceful slumber.

She has seen how, in the middle of the night, Maura's brow relaxed if she laced their fingers together or ran the fingers through honey blonde hair.

She has seen how Maura leaned into her touch, consciously or not.

And now she couldn't stop from needing more of _everything_ with every passing day.

More of hands on the small of Maura's back. More intertwined fingers. More hushed whispers of "it's ok" "you're safe with me" in the middle of the night. More thankful and loving glances. More embraces.

But not only that she didn't receive more of it, her doze grew smaller and smaller.

Maura didn't close up to her emotionally. They would still talk during the evenings. They would still spend their days together. They would still sleep in the same bed.

But now, when Jane lied down, Maura would turn on her side, her back facing the brunette.

When Maura would head up to the bedroom, she would no longer stretch out her hand for Jane to take, or wait for her to follow.

When Jane tried to convey the way she was feeling in her gaze, Maura wouldn't meet her eyes.

But what truly did it for Jane,

What made her go crazy,

Is that she has no idea what to do now, or how to fix it.

She doesn't even know if this is something for her to fix.

Jane knows it's good Maura no longer has nightmares, or needs her there when she has a now rare flashback. She knows this is what she should be hoping – for Maura to get better and stand on her feet again.

But she also knows it's killing her inside.

Maura's recovery took away her excuse, no, her_ reason_ to constantly be _physically_ there for Maura.

Her _reason_ to smell Maura's intoxicating scent.

Her _reason_ to feel Maura's smooth, warm skin under her scarred hands.

And she hates it.

* * *

It's a cold, November night. Maura is already lying on the bed, but Jane can tell the blonde is not asleep yet. The brunette goes over to her side and quietly joins the other woman, but doesn't lie down completely. She rests her back on the headboard, and lets out a deep sigh.

After a couple of minutes listening to the small insistent rain drops fall around and surround them, Jane speaks, but low tone of her voice shows she doesn't quite expect an answer.

"You haven't had any more nightmares in quite some time."

Jane knows Maura probably fell asleep, but that doesn't keep her from going on.

"And you don't even need my help anymore when you have a flashback…"

"Don't do this Jane." Maura hasn't been sleeping, but pretending was her best defense against Jane's presence. She decided to let the brunette talk when she first heard her, but when she caught the crack at the end of Jane's words, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Do what?"

"Don't pull away,"

Jane lets out a shaky breath before answering,

"I'm not the one pulling away, Maur',"

Hearing Jane angry or shouting would've hurt less than hearing Jane say that in a gentle, soft voice. Still caring. Still there.

Before Maura gets to form an answer, Jane continues,

"But it's okay, Maur'." Jane shrugs her shoulders, in a feeble attempt to keep her tears at bay, even though she knows the blonde can't see her face. "Really, it is. I…I get it. I'm sorry if I've been too insistent during these past 2 months, I just…I couldn't let you do it all by yourself, not with me in the corner of the room watching you struggle knowing that I can help make it better…" The brunette trails off and takes a small pause, not knowing how to make her point. "Look Maur', all I wish for is that you won't do something you will regret later. That's all I ever wanted."

Hearing Jane's strangled voice and knowing what that means, Maura turns, but Jane is already on her side, facing away from her. She decides to give the detective some space, now the first time that Jane actually needs it.

They both sleep poorly, but in the light of the almost one-sided conversation that happened before bed, neither reaches out for comfort. Jane dozes in and out of nightmares about losing her friend, physically or emotionally, and Maura dreams about being taken away from Jane against her will.

However, Jane has way more trouble resting, and falls into a deep agitated sleep when dawn breaks, only because tiredness took over her.

When she wakes up and sees the weather outside hasn't improved, she expects to see Maura still asleep beside her, or at least hear her moving around the house. Only, for the first time since forever, she sees a note on the blonde's pillow. She'd recognize that tall, slim, slightly leaned over to the right letters anywhere. The note read "_I'm out for a run. Don't wait for me."_

Her hearts clenches at the thought that Maura went running without her, and told her not to expect her home anytime soon. She decides to drown her sorrow in some beer and recorded baseball games.

* * *

It is soon noon and Maura still hasn't showed up home and Jane begins to worry. She knows very well Maura can take care of herself, but still she can't seem to stop thinking about worse case scenarios. After 2 more hours of fidgeting and walking around aimlessly around the house, she calls Frost and tells him she thinks something happened to Maura. Of course, Frost, being the nice guy that he is, he puts her mind to rest and decides to start doing what he can to find out if anything happened to the doctor. Even so, Jane can't just sit around doing nothing, so she gets dressed accordingly to the horrible weather and decides to follow their old running track looking for a sign of her best friend.

Just as she is leaving the house, her phone rings.

"Frost, please tell me you've found her,"

"Jane…" His voice makes her blood run cold.

"Frost what is it? What happened?"

"I got a call from the hospital. Maura got carried in by a stranger. He said to a resident he found her lying on the street, her face was pale and she was unresponsive. He decided to carry her into the emergency room."

"Shit, no! She had a flashback. Where is she now? Is she still at the hospital? Did you check the man that brought her in? What if he hurt her?"

Jane's rambling is interrupted by Frost's calm voice.

"Jane. She is fine. And yes, I checked him, he's clean. I'll go to the hospital and get her discharged and give her a ride home. Stay there for when we arrive."

"Yes, okay…Frost?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After the call ended, Jane quickly changes back into her sweatpants and decides to prepare a bath with hot water for Maura when she arrives and a hot meal.

But most importantly, prepare _herself.__  
_

* * *

AN : You'll get some rizzles action soon enough! Just bear with me a little longer :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love hearing your opinions! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Jane's job as a homicide detective made her come in contact with complete, utterly-outrageous monsters. Because of her job she has found out stories no one should ever really know or live through.

Her job made her stronger in front of a sight that would normally make one weak in the knees or make one's stomach clench. When others crumble to the ground, she stands tall and takes the blow.

Any blow.

But nothing, _nothing_, could ever prepare her for the sight of seeing the person she loves most in this world lying unconscious in her partner's arms.

Nothing would soften the blow of seeing Maura pale and numb, a few feet away from her but as far away as she has ever been.

She tries to take a deep breath, but it gets stuck in her throat.

"Is she hypothermic?" She doesn't recognize the voice as her own.

"She has been for a while, but now her temperature it's rising again, and her colour is coming back to her. Jane…look, if you can't do th-"

"No!" She cuts him off, already knowing what he means. Jane frantically shakes her head, trying to sound more convincing. "I-, I mean I _can_ do this. I won't let anyone else do this."

Frosts eyes her warily.

"Frost, really, I'm fine. I'll take care of her, you can go."

He keeps quiet for a moment, but then, slowly, he moves into the living room and gently lays Maura down on the couch. Just as he's about to leave, he speaks to Jane, without facing her.

"You're not okay…and you don't have to be."

Jane doesn't answer, but Frost takes her silence as a quiet agreement.

After he leaves, Jane takes a moment to compose herself before heading towards her friend. She is still sleeping, but stirs little when Jane crouches next to the couch. The detective stays there without moving, until Maura slowly opens her eyes.

"Wher-…Where am I?"

"Shh, don't try to talk, it's alright. You're at home, safe. It's okay." Jane gently starts rubbing up and down her arm.

"What…what happened?"

"It's ok, Maur', we'll talk about it later, okay? Now let's focus on getting your temperature back up."

"O-…Okay,"

"Okay, I got you prepped a hot bath. C'mon, let me help you get up."

Jane slowly tugs at her arm until the doctor gets up, slowly. Just as she reaches a sitting position on the couch, Maura takes a few steadying breaths, the action of getting up tiring her pretty badly.

When they both stand, Jane sneaks a steadying arm around Maura's waist, her other arm on Maura's shoulder.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall." They start walking slowly, Maura letting some of her weight into Jane's strong and steady arms.

"That's it, Maur', that's it. Come on, a few more steps and we're there."

It takes them a good couple of minutes to reach the bathroom door.

When they both get inside and Maura sees Jane has no intention of leaving, she decides to speak her thoughts.

"Jane what are you doi-"

"Do you trust me?" Jane cuts her off.

"Pardon?"

"Do you trust me?" Jane speaks every word loud and even, even though her resolve is crumbling on the inside.

"Of course I trust you, Jane. You're my best friend."

"Then I'm not going anywhere. I staying here to help you, no matter you like it or not. That's it, case closed."

Maura glares at her a little, before letting Jane undress her gently.

The brunette tries to maintain eye contact as much as possible, but her self control starts fading away way too quickly when Maura's underwear lies disregarded on the floor at the blonde's feet. Fortunately, the doctor has mercy on her and sinks into the tub only after a couple of seconds.

Jane shakes her head, trying to chase away the images of a naked Maura standing one feet away in front of her, before heading to the bath and starting the actual warming and cleaning process.

…

After a refreshing hot bath and a bowl of Angela's soup, Maura is starting to feel like herself again, though most of the feeling is due to Jane's warm presence next to her on the kind-sized bed. She wants to ask Jane to cuddle her all night long and keep her close, but she knows her behavior during the past two weeks made her lose that privilege.

As Maura works up her courage to ask the million dollar question, Jane starts speaking quietly.

"Why did you do it, Maur'? Why did you go running on that horrible weather?"

When she sees the blonde doesn't answer, Jane goes on.

"It's okay, I won't get mad or anything. I just…I just want to know. Is…" Jane takes a deep breath, bracing herself "Do you really resent my company that much as to go away from me on such a crappy weather?"

_Oh, Jane, if you knew how far away from the truth you are…_ "I…I don't know what to say…"

"The truth would be a good idea." Jane's voice lacks her usual sarcasm, she just sounds…tired.

And that's exactly why Maura can't answer. She can't just tell Jane she is irrevocably in love with her and she can't watch her own heart break when Jane would eventually pull away from her because she has gotten better.

So she just doesn't say anything.

Jane takes Maura's silence as a polite affirmative answer to her earlier question, and rushes out of the room before her tears spill out. She has promised she won't get mad, and she hasn't.

She's not mad. She's heartbroken.

Only watching Jane storm away from her makes her realize what her silence meant to the detective. Before she can register what she's doing, Maura rushes after Jane, catching up with her at the bottom of the stairs. She catches Jane's wrist, and spins her so they are face to face, which, she realizes is a bad idea. Seeing those dark chocolate warm eyes filled with tears and pain, and knowing she is the reason this amazing woman in front of her is hurting, makes Maura's brain shut down.

And without her brain there to guide her, her heart takes over, and it's so powerful, there's no way she can bury her desire and love deep down a second time.

Maura throws her arms around Jane's neck, and raises on her tip toes, so their lips are mere inches apart. Jane, completely taken off-guard by Maura's behavior, manages to ask a question with the last remains of strength and self-control she has left.

"Wh-…What are you doing?"

Maura breathes her answer into Jane's lips.

"What you wanted me to do – something I won't regret later."

And with that, Maura presses their lips together, in the most heartfelt and magical first kiss the Universe has ever witnessed.

* * *

AN: I hope I didn't ruin everything, this chapter was a total bitch to write! Anyway, let me hear your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter!

To the guest, telling me my Jane and Maura sound more like teenagers than grown women – I am so terribly sorry. I knew I must have miserably failed at making them sound like themselves, it's really harder than it looks! However, thanks for letting me know, I'll try even harder in the future! As for Glee – I've only seen the first two seasons a long time ago and I'm not thinking of writing fan fiction for them, but I've considered writing rizzles au in the future. If you want to check out how I write _high school au_, feel free to read my Game of Thrones fic, I made it for a dear friend of mine who is obsessed with Jon and Sam.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Jane pinches herself in hip to make sure she is not dreaming.

Maura Isles is kissing her.

_Maura Isles_ is kissing _her_.

_Or maybe I died and went to heaven_.

It doesn't take her long to respond. After she takes a moment to indulge herself in Maura's soft lips and breath in Maura's smell and taste and everything that is _Maura_, she puts her hands on Maura's waist for added support, and flushes their bodies together.

Jane takes Maura's bottom lip between her own and nubs in gently, before grazing it with her teeth. Maura opens up her mouth a little more and traces Jane's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Jane's knees go weak as she really tastes Maura. Their tongues engage in a languid dance, slowly moving against one another.

When they need to part from one another in order to take in some oxygen, both women are panting. After a couple of seconds Jane decides she will never be able to _not_ kiss Maura ever again, so she presses her lips to the blonde's once again.

This time, it's lingering. The kiss allows them to get to know each other more on this level of intimacy.

After a few more moments, Jane slightly backs away, giving them enough space to look into each other's eyes. She has never seen something more beautiful than the image of a flushed Maura Isles, who gazes at her with sparkly hazel eyes than spill with love and awe.

She sees something else, too. Underneath all those layers of amazement, she recognizes the look of…fear? This time, she doesn't back down.

"What are you afraid of, Maur'?"

Jane's voice is soft and gentle. It tells Maura Jane won't run away. It tells Maura she can trust her. It tells her she is still there.

"Why aren't you mad?"

Jane furrows the brow, suddenly not understanding where this is going.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I…I kissed you…"

"Huh…In case you haven't realized, I kissed you back," Jane smiles lovingly and cups Maura's cheek "You really are the dumbest genius there is."

Maura huffs and winks at her.

"There aren't so many geniuses acquainted to you, Jane."

"They don't need to be," Jane takes Maura's hands in her own, "There's only one I really need,"

Jane brushes her thumb over Maura's smaller wrist, then leans in and tentatively ghosts her lips over Maura's. When Maura doesn't back away, she presses their lips together more fully. After a couple of seconds, she slightly backs away and whispers into Maura's lips,

", and I have it right here."

Hearing Jane's voice huskier than usual and her confession, make Maura's body respond in a way she hasn't thought possible. Desire replaces her blood, and she feels herself overflowing. However, she knows now is not the time, so she decides to change the subject.

"Come on, Jane. Let's go to sleep."

Jane just nods, and lets herself by dragged into the bedroom.

Once they lie down, Maura tucks herself into Jane's side, her head on Jane's chest and one arm draped around the brunette's waist.

They know there will be a lot of talking to do.

They also know they haven't felt this happy in quite some time.

Jane wakes up to an empty bed, and disappointment floods her. She rolls over to Maura's side and hugs tightly the blonde's pillow, but nothing is quite like Maura's embrace.

Maura walks into the room, holding a tray with breakfast for Jane. When she spots the brunette she stops walking, gazing lovingly at the detective. She would like nothing more than to kiss the pout away from her lips.

Jane senses Maura's presence, but doesn't look up.

"Mmmornin'," Jane's voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Good morning, Jane. Did you sleep well?"

"Huh, like you don't know" Jane sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes and raising an eyebrow before answering.

Maura moves over, and hands Jane the tray with food, before sitting down on the edge on the bed, facing the detective.

"Thanks…"

There was something in Jane's expression that made Maura's chest tighten, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Jane," Maura tries to use a friendly tone, but she can't help but feel her nervousness bubbling just under the surface. ", is everything alright?"

Jane doesn't answer right away, finding her cup of coffee suddenly very interesting.

"What are we doing, Maura? What…what is this?" She looks up, tentatively searching Maura's gaze. She can see her friend is just as nervous as she is.

Jane talks again, not giving Maura any chance to answer.

"I mean…what happened last night? You have put more and more distance between ourselves for the past 2 weeks and then…what? You just kiss me?" Jane starts speaking faster and faster, taking it all out before she loses her nerve "Don't get me wrong, it was _really nice_ kissing you, but…why? I just…I don't get it, what has changed? What happened, Maura?"

"I…Well…It's just…" Maura looks up at the ceiling, as if trying to find if her answers are written up above. "Have you ever got a taste of something that is so good and feels _so right_ that you think you will never be able to survive without it ever again, but you know you have to? And you like it so much, but knowing you won't be able to have it forever breaks your heart? And you start pulling away from it, trying to…" The blonde finds herself pacing in the room and gesticulating with her hands. She stops at once when she realizes what she is doing and turns to look at Jane. The detective has put the tray aside, and is now sitting cross-legged on the bed, her elbows resting on her knees, her hands supporting her chin, a look of pure adoration mixed with amusement etched on her face. It makes Maura lose her train of thought.

"…trying to get used to losing the best thing that has happened to you, before it disappears?" Jane's raspy voice pulls Maura from her gaze.

"Y-…yes. Exactly."

Jane slowly gets up and walks in front of Maura, stopping when their bodies are only a few inches away. Her voice is cocky and slightly teasing, but Maura can tell it's just to cover up the nervousness and vulnerability that lies beneath.

"Are you saying us being all touchy feely _all the time_ is the best thing you've ever tasted, Maura?"

The doctor doesn't have to answer. It's all written in her eyes.

Jane expects to Maura to voice her response nonetheless. She leans slightly, pushing.

"Maur'?"

"I…I suppose I am."

She wants to say more, but in that moment, Jane gently puts her hands on Maura's waist, gently tugging her forward, making Maura forget all the words from all the 16 languages she has learnt so far. The doctor, slides her hands up Jane's shoulders, more for support than anything else, considering Jane took away her legs' efficiency of holding her weight. Jane smiles a mischievous smile, right into Maura's lips, before answering.

"Me too."

* * *

AN: Got a little writer's block and a little depression because i read The Moment by colormetheworld once again and it reminded me how much i suck by comparison. Anyway, hope you liked this, I'll update chapter 12 as soon as I can :)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank y'all for your support! You have no idea how much it means to me

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

They forget about the world, trapped in their own fantasy. They don't talk about the fact that next week both of them start working again. They don't talk about this new side or their relationship. Actually, they don't talk at all. Their mouths have way more pleasant activities to do than forming works, and they don't need them anyway.

They discover themselves all over again, but they don't push into anything more serious than kissing and cuddling. They have no reason to. Right now, _this_ is the destination – sitting on the couch, pressed together so hard one would think they are trying to melt into each other. Maura would place herself sideways in Jane's lap, letting her head rest on the brunette's chest. Jane would caress Maura's back with one hand, the other playing idly with Maura's fingers. Every now and then Maura would raise her head and pepper Jane's neck and collarbone with soft kisses, making her way up to Jane's jaw, where she would make a little pause, letting her breath fall on Jane's smooth tanned skin. In the mean time, Jane would just nuzzle into Maura's soft hair, or honor Maura's neck, below her ear with open mouthed kisses, before leaning back to look Maura in the eyes.

If she were honest with herself, this was Jane's favorite part. Sure, she loved the kisses and the cuddling and the soft whispers that were revealed in the darkness of the night. Hell, she would rather lose and arm than have those taken away from her. But nothing, _nothing_, compared to the look of unadulterated love and adoration she saw in Maura's bright hazel eyes. Every time their gazes locked, she would feel every cell in her body warm up and start glowing. It made her feel wanted and _needed_ for who she is, without having to pretend. It has never happened to her before with anyone. Not Joey Grant, not Agent Dean, not even Casey. All of them had this vision of how she was supposed to react and behave. She never felt allowed to be 100% herself around them. She never allowed herself to completely be who she is around anyone. Not until she met Maura.

After a moment or two, Maura would continue her way up until she would reach Jane's soft lips, letting her own lips linger over Jane's, before sweetly pressing them together.

When they would pull apart, Maura would put her head back on Jane's chest and they'd resume their previous positions, listening to each other's heartbeats and even breaths.

They sit like this with every occasion they get, until it becomes a ritual. Whenever one of them would need a break from what they did, be it cooking pr just watching tv, or simply missing the contact – they'd look at each other and the other woman would understand and come without actually talking. Their eyes said everything that needed to be said. This recovery time grew them so close together they moved past finishing each other's sentences. Now, they finished each other's thoughts.

…

They sit in the exact same position on the couch on the last Friday night before returning to work. Both women are nervous about going back to the precinct and wonder how that will influence their current position with each other, even though neither is willing to admit it. While Maura is only concerned about how she should act around Jane in public, and is wondering _what _they are right now, together, in an open relationship or, God forbid, friends with benefits, Jane has too many unanswered questions to be able to sleep peacefully during the night.

"Hey Maur', can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course, Jane, you know you can ask me anything."

"So…uuhh…Thanksgiving is next week and uhh…" Jane feels her courage leaving her and says it all in one breath, as if to not run out of time. "I know we usually spend it at your house, but if you don't feel ready for it this year I totally understand and I'll tell them to do it somewhere else."

Maura doesn't miss her choice of words.

"_Tell_ _them_ to do it somewhere else? What, you won't join you family for such an important holyday?"

Jane hears the question asked underneath.

"And leave you alone on Thanksgiving? Hell no!"

"Language, Jane!"

What Jane hears is _"I love you"_.

"Sorry, not sorry." _I love you too. _

Jane pinches Maura side making her jump. "Thought you knew, Doctor Isles. You're stuck with me, now." _Do you want to get stuck with me?_

"Is that so, detective? Well, no matter how much I love the thought of having my own private detective," _I'd love to get stuck with you._ ", I'm not going to ask you to spend Thanksgiving away from your family. Plus, I'm okay now, Jane. I can't just live the rest of my life with the fear of triggering flashbacks. They will keep happening, until they just won't happen anymore. You know this. So, Thanksgiving happens the way it always does."

Maura's face suddenly falls as something occurs to her.

"That, unless you and your family want to spend Thanksgiving someplace else, I'd totally understan-"

"Oh, no, no sweetie, of course we want to spend Thanksgiving with you! We love you! I-…I love you," Jane shakes her head frantically, trying to reassure Maura however she can that not wanting to spend the day with her is definitely not the case.

Because of Jane's powerful shaking Maura barely registers her words.

"What did you say to me?"

"Wha? I said of course we want to spend Thanksgiving with you."

"Not that…the…the last part."

"What part-" Jane's eyes go wide as she understands Maura's sudden nervousness. She understands what Maura needs reassurance about. "Ohhh,… I said I love you." Jane watches Maura intently, seeing the blonde holding back, practically waiting for her to take the words back. Unsure if Jane really means it. Jane mentally kicks herself as she realizes how much these words really meant for Maura.

"Oh honey, of course I love you! I love you more than life itself!" Jane takes Maura's face between her hands and starts showering it with kisses, whispering sweet _I love you's_ between the little shows of affection.

After a couple of minutes, she leaves a final kiss to Maura's forehead, right below her hairline, before looking into Maura's bright, glassy, hazel eyes. She could do this forever.

"I love you, Maura Isles. Nothing will ever be able to change that."

Instead of letting Maura talk, Jane wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and brings their bodies together, until Maura is resting once again her head on Jane's chest. The detective starts rocking them back and forth, kissing the ME's head and telling her how much she loved her every now and then.

Maura has never felt happier, or more _fulfilled _than how she felt right in that moment.

* * *

That night, they sit snuggled together in bed, Jane spooning Maura from behind, but neither is actually able to sleep, Jane's words from earlier still lingering in the air above their heads.

After a few minutes, Jane decides to break the silence and ask the question she meant to ask Maura all day.

"You awake?"

"Yes, Jane. I can't seem to be able to fall asleep."

"Yeah, me neither. So…uhh…I've been wondering…Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Maura turns to face the brunette and beams at her.

"Really? You would like to take me out on a date?"

"Yeah, of course, Maur'. I mean, I know we practically live together and we couldn't really keep our hands off of each other, " A blush creeps along Jane's neck and chest, and she thanks the heavens above for asking this question in the dark. "but…uhh… I really want to take you out on a real date, y'know? I don't wanna mess this up. Not with you…I mean, only if you want to go, if you don't I totally get it and-"

Jane's rambling is cut short by Maura's soft lips.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane's grin is so big, her facial muscles hurt.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Maura gives Jane a small kiss on her nose before turning around again and pressing her back into Jane's front. Jane snakes one arm around the blonde's waist and secures them together.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: Penny for your thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the long wait, real life got the better of me. I was really busy with my birthday preparations ( finally 16 – yay!) and also my holiday ended and we went home by car, so I lost another 4 days. Hope you're not too mad at me…

Well, here's chapter 13, enjoy : )

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

They keep things low at work, not wanting to attract too much attention upon themselves. That doesn't really work, however, considering how everyone is tip toeing around them after Maura's kidnap. They think the women don't see how everyone keeps an eye on them _all the time_. They don't get to spend any moment alone. It's annoying, but deep down both of them are grateful for it, knowing what would happen with their self-control if they were to be left alone, and they aren't even officially a couple yet.

They decide to let their family know the status of their relationship at Thanksgiving, once they decide what that status is, after the date Jane has planned on Friday night. A date Maura still doesn't know any details about.

"Oh, come on, Jane. If you won't tell me where we are going, at least tell me what I should wear!"

"Geez, Maur'. You'd look amazing even if you wore a garbage bag. Just dress warmly, it's almost Thanksgiving, remember?"

Maura needs to retain herself from stomping her foot and whining out loud. She settles for a death glare, followed by the cutest puppy eyes Jane has ever seen.

"Well, I could hardly wear a bag made out of biodegradable polythene film. It will decompose when exposed to air, sun, and moisture. Not very practical, don't you think?"

Maura's lips are stopped by a long, languid kiss. Maura's arms end up in Jane's tangled curls and Jane's hands on Maura's waist. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, not pulling apart after the kiss ends, until they forget what they were talking about.

Jane pulls apart only because she knows if she doesn't, she will most probably end up not going to work at all.

"What I'm trying to say, Maura, is that you can dress however you want. You're too gorgeous to look bad, not matter what you wear."

Maura can already feel her face getting warm, inside and out. She still hasn't gotten used to Jane's continuous compliments.

Of course, she has been admired before. She has felt wanted by men ( and sometimes women ) before, but it was always just an I'm-going-to-admire-you-so-I-can-get-in-your-pants kind of feeling. It was never an I'll-compliment-you-even-though-I-have-nothing-to- gain-from-it kind of feeling. Not until Jane, anyway.

When Jane admires her, even if the compliment regards the physique, when she looks in Jane eyes she can see it is so much more than that. Jane's eyes don't tell her she _has_ a beautiful body. Jane's eyes tell her she _is_ beautiful. They tell her she is beautiful when she googlemouths, when she tries to use slang but fails, when she takes something too literally.

They tell her she is beautiful for who she is, not for what she has.

And maybe it's because of that she feels her inside go warm. Or maybe it's because of the way Jane looks at her, like no words are powerful enough to describe her feelings for the blonde.

Or maybe it's because of how much she wished Jane would open up to her.

And now, she is going _on a date_ with the love of her life. What more could she possibly ask for?

"Can't you at least give me a clue as to what we are going to do?"

And how could Jane ever say no to those hazel eyes she would die for?

"Ugh, you're going to be the death of me!" Jane lets out an annoyed huff, but the glint in her eyes let Maura know she is just kidding. "Fine, just wear something really comfortable and something that will keep you warm. Dresses are definitely not appropriate for what we are going to do."

Well, that destroyed 90% of Maura's choices.

"Thank you! Was that _so_ hard?" Maura leans forward again capturing Jane's lips between her own, showing her detectives _exactly_ how much she thanks her.

After a few moments, Jane seriously considers calling Cavanaugh to tell him she won't make it to work today. Reading Jane's thoughts, Maura pulls away and takes a couple of steps back, just for good measure.

"Come on, Jane. We just have to get through the day, before our date can officially begin."

"Yeah, easier said than done." Jane mutters under her breath. She doesn't even _know_ if she wants the date to start faster or to just run to the other side of the earth. She has managed to plan it all out in one week, but she wants, she _needs_ for everything to be perfect. Everything less than absolute perfection, is absolutely not good enough for Maura. She still hasn't figured it out why on earth Maura would want to be with _her_, when she could literally have gentlemen from royal families at her feet. However, she tries not to dwell so much so the thought, instead spending her time thanking her lucky stars and trying to make her doctor feel like she is the most loved and cherished person on the entire earth. Just like she deserves to feel, everyday, for the rest of her life, and if Jane has any saying in that matter, she is more than happy to make it happen.

The hours roll by lazily, and by the time Maura finally heads home she is practically humming with anticipation. She knows whatever Jane prepared for them she will absolutely adore it, but knowing dresses won't be appropriate attire only made her more intrigued.

Since they both live in the same place, they have decided to meet in the living room when they are ready to go.

By the time Maura heads downstairs, Jane has already been pacing for 30 minutes, fidgeting and over-analyzing everything. The distinguished sound of Maura's heels bring her back to reality. She turns around and at the sight of the medical examiner she needs to pick her jaw up from the floor.

Maura has chosen to wear a pair of crème tailored pants, tucked inside a pair of high-heeled boots than make her legs go on forever. For the upper side of the body, the doctor has chosen a frilled dark blue blouse, that highlights her amazing hazel eyes and blonde curls.

If Maura realized the way Jane looked at her, she'd probably melt. However, she is too busy admiring her detective to notice anything else. Jane is not dressed something fancy, but the simple white button down shirt and dark skinny jeans that accentuate her curves make her look nothing short of spectacular.

After a much needed moment to catch her breath, Jane walks towards Maura until they are only inches apart. She gently takes Maura hand in her own and kisses it softly, while holding Maura's gaze.

"You look…spectacular."

Maura's dimples appear in full force, along with a 1000 mega-watt smile.

"Thank you, Jane. And so do you,"

To punctuate her point, Maura leans in and captures Jane's lips in a lazy kiss.

Not passionate. Not fierce. There's plenty of time for that later.

They head out of the house, intertwining their fingers for the short walk to the car.

Jane is positively beaming knowing the most beautiful woman in the world will be at her side tonight, and if everything goes right, for many nights to come.

The car ride is done in a comfortable silence, both of them just enjoying each other's presence. Their hands still haven't left each other, clasped together and resting on Maura's thigh. Maura has long since given up trying to find out where they are heading, knowing Jane won't divulge any more clues.

As soon as they park in front of the restaurant, Jane is out of the car and opening Maura's door, hand out to help the doctor get up, before she even had the time to unfasten her seatbelt.

Maura smiles lovingly at her, graciously taking her hand.

"Thank you, Jane."

Jane takes a little bow and tries to imitate an Eighteenth Century accent, though the cant take the smirk off of her face.

"M'Lady, always an honor to stand at your side."

When they head inside, Maura's face instantly lights up.

"Is this…."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Jane mentally gives herself a pat on the back for her choice.

They have come to a famous Indian Restaurant from Boston, one Maura has spoken excitedly about early in their friendship. During their conversation at the time she has told Jane she has heard from some of her high class friends that the food is spectacular, and how much she would enjoy coming here someday, but how she just doesn't seem to find the right time to do it.

It was quite fancy, but not the kind of place where they would throw you out for not wearing a designer made dress. A kind of place where both Jane and Maura could feel comfortable.

Maura adds with this occasion another reason to her ever growing list of reasons of why she loves Jane so much. She listens to her. Truly listens, even if she pretends that she is not interested in the subject, or makes a sarcastic comment about it. She has only mentioned this restaurant once, years ago, when they started to become friends. And she remembered.

Maura realizes that maybe, she won't ever know _just_ how much Jane loves her. That maybe Jane's feelings for her go beyond human comprehension.

And that makes her knees go weak.

They sit down at a table situated in the far end corner of the big dining room, in a dimly lit area, the semi-darkness giving them a little more privacy.

Maura is speechless. It doesn't really matter, though, even if she could speak, the honey blonde doctor doesn't think mere words could convey how she is feeling at the moment.

Jane understands nonetheless. Words were never much needed in their relationship, anyway, both of them more than usually content to letting their bodies, eyes especially, do the talking.

Jane puts her hand over Maura's, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Well, I love you."

Maura is positively beaming, both from the fact that Jane, never the one to show signs of affection in public, hasn't retreated her hand and from the open declaration of love. Her grin is so big her cheeks hurt, but there's not much she can do about it. Not that she wanted to, either.

They spend their time doing easy conversation, or just gazing like lovesick fools at one another.

By the time dinner is over and they head back into the cold, crisp, November air, both of their heads are swimming and their chests are aching and fluttering in a beautiful and sweet kind of way.

When Maura sees Jane is not walking towards their car, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Aren't we going home?"

"After all that alcohol? No chance I'm able to drive straight." Jane puts on display a mischievous smile. "Plus, don't think I didn't let you wear a dress for nothin'."

"Then where are we going?"

"Second destination of our date."

When Jane doesn't elaborate, Maura settles for intertwining their fingers together and following the detective into the night.

The walk doesn't take long, but by the time they arrive both of their heads are considerably much clearer.

They are in front of a big building, and even though it is fairly well illuminated, Maura still hasn't figured out what it is that they are going to do. From outside it looks like a covered baseball field, but what could they possibly do at a stadium in the middle of the night? There's no reason for Jane to bring her here.

Right?

Her confusion only grows when she sees Jane walk towards what looks like a back door. She hurries over the detective, but by the time she gets there Jane has already opened the door with a set of keys she fished out from her pocket and holds it open for Maura to walk in first.

When she is inside it finally hits her.

They have not come to a stadium.

They have come to an ice rink.

The size of a hockey field, Steriti Memorial Rink is lying a few feet in front of them, coaxing them to head onto the ice.

As Maura takes in her surroundings, Jane is all around the place, setting up the lights and preparing the music. When she finally makes her way back to the blonde, there is a big anxious look on her face, waiting to hear Maura's opinion.

"How did you…"

"Oh, don't worry, we are not trespassing." Jane immediately interrupts, already knowing where Maura's were headed, keeping her hands up in front of her. "I just knew the manager and he owned me a favor, so I asked him to hand me a set of keys for the night."

When Maura doesn't say anything, Jane goes on, already afraid she angered Maura somehow.

"If you don't like it we can leave and go home, really, we don't have to say here and-"

"No, no, It's just…" Maura shakes her head frantically, a blush coming up her chest and neck. "I just I don't know how to skate…" She says it so quietly Jane has so strain her hearing so she can make out Maura's words.

Jane moves closer and takes Maura's right hand in her own, her other hand cupping Maura's cheek and gently moving the pad of her thumb over Maura's cheekbone. After a couple of seconds Maura looks up at Jane, her eyes glistening with unspilled tears.

"When I was little, Mother always promised me we would go ice-skating someday so she could teach me, but then I went to France to boarding school and we…we just never found the time…she used to be a wonderful ice-skater," Maura trails off, an unexpected hick-up cutting off her sentence.

Jane leans in and kisses Maura softly, barely meeting her lips with her own.

Comforting. _There._

"I can teach you…if you want," Jane tries to make Maura to look at her again and when she does, she continues. "I used to be quite an ice-skater, too."

"I would love to learn ice-skating from you, Jane."

Jane smiles and tugs at Maura's hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

15 minutes and many reassurances that Maura is completely safe and Jane won't let her fall later, both of them are in the middle of the skating rink, laughing airly, the tension from earlier gone for good.

Jane skates backwards, her hands on Maura's waist, grounding her as she glides nervously on the ice. Even though it doesn't take Maura long to figure it out, Jane doesn't move out of the way, not able to keep her hands off of her girlfriend.

She stops dead in her tracks, realizing she just made a _huge_ assumption. What if Maura didn't wait to be her girlfriend? What if she realized just how much better she can do than a blue collar detective from an Italian family?

Maura, still in beginner's mode and not knowing how to stop from colliding into Jane, she lets out a small high-pitched scream before effectively knocking Jane onto the ice, her body on top of the detective.

Jane instinctively put her arms around the ME, trying to protect the smaller woman's body from making contact with the hard surface on the skate rink.

"Oh my God, Jane, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, Maur', it's okay. It was my fault, I shouldn't have stopped like that in front of you. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

Maura just untangles herself and rolls over from Jane, lying on the back on the ice, right by Jane's side. She gives her a moment, effectively reading the emotions flashing on Jane's face. She knows Jane's fears. She knows Jane thinks is not good enough. She knows Jane doesn't know she is the best thing that has ever happened to her, and wouldn't trade her for anything in the entire world. She knows she probably will never be able to make Jane see how much she loves her.

She tries nonetheless.

"Be with me."

Her words are quiet, but determined. She knows what Jane wants, but is too afraid to ask. She knows what _she_ wants, and finally has the courage to ask for.

Jane doesn't quite believe her ears, though. She heard Maura. She just doesn't think she heard _correctly_.

"Be with me."

Nope, still thinking she is dreaming.

"As in…girlfriends?"

"Yes." Maura stays still a moment, before rolling on top of Jane and forcing the brunette to look into her eyes. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Jane?"

Jane's hands end up behind Maura's neck, pulling the ME impossibly closer, before whispering right into her lips.

"I'd love to."

And then, for the first time, their kiss is passionate. It's not only saying "I love you." Their kiss is saying "I need you" and "I want you" and "I'm gonna die if I won't have you" and "Please want me too."

Finally. When they pull apart for air. Jane _believes._


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday.

Thanksgiving.

They are supposed to let the whole family and their friends know they are officially a couple.

They spent Saturday laughing at Angela's possible reactions to the news. More to ease their own nerves, really, if not for anything else. Jane knows her Ma will love her no matter what and that Maura is already considered family, but still, she can't help but be anxious a little about sharing the news. What if she will take it badly? Not to mention Frost or Korsak, she'd hate to know they would hold something against her because of this, especially that she sees them almost every day of the week.

Maura has tried to get Jane to relax, but if she were honest with herself, she was just as nervous. She craved Angela's support just as much as Jane. Probably even more, considering her history with motherly love and affection.

So even though they are optimistic, these dark thoughts intrude their minds with more and more force as Sunday lunch gets closer, until they get to a point they can't focus on anything else. Fortunately they don't really have to prepare anything, Angela storming into the house at 8 a.m. on Sunday morning to start getting things ready.

At the moment, Maura is in the kitchen watching out for the turkey so it won't get over cooked. Jane has settled on leaning on the doorframe, a dreamy expression settling over her at the sight of the honey blonde. Maura can feel Jane's eyes on her, but she knows better than to say anything and ruin this moment of bliss. It's in moments like this that she feels like the most loved woman in the world, and she will do everything possible to prolong it as much as she can.

But Jane has other plans. A few months ago she would have settled on watching, and wishing. Now, she walks confidently up behind Maura and snakes her arms around the smaller woman's waist, gently swaying them together. They still haven't decided when exactly today they will let everyone know, but it will certainly happen in the next 24 hours.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Jane let's her head fall in the crook of Maura's neck and softly kisses her below her ear before hugging her closer. She lets herself drown in Maura's scent and nuzzles deeper, before slightly raising her head until her lips are ghosting Maura's ear.

"I love you."

Three words. Eight letters. A thousand promises.

Not asking for a response. Merely stating the obvious.

Maura leans back into Jane, a huge grin plastered on her face. She turns her head and captures Jane's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Jane," Maura says after they break apart for air. She gives Jane a small kiss on the nose and another dazzling smile before pulling apart from her arms.

"Come on, Jane, don't pout," Maura tries to keep her face serious, but the look on Jane's face when she went over to the oven to get the turkey out really makes it impossible. She breaks into a laugh, which only makes Jane's bottom lip stick out a little more, before sticking her tongue out to Maura and breaking into a fit of laughter herself.

Little did they know that Angela, Frost, Korsak, Tommy and Frankie were all in the hall, picking her jaws up from the floor after witnessing what can only be called finally getting your head out of your ass and realize what you need and want has been in front of you the whole damn time.

Jane and Maura don't even have time to finish laughing, considering Angela has run across the living room with light speed and now has them trapped in a bear hug, jumping up and down, not able to conceal her happiness.

Jane needs to literally shove the way out her mother's embrace, taking Maura by the arm with her, so they can catch their breath. They don't get much time though, everyone else in the room bombarding them with questions and talking simultaneously.

"How did it happen? When did it happen? It was about damn time for you to realize you were perfect for each other! How long have you been hiding it from us? Are you a couple or are you just dating?"

And then of course, Angela's special set of questions about weddings, grandbabies and highly inappropriate subjects.

They all sit down in the living room, the food all but forgotten. Maura sits down sideways in Jane's lap so the detective's face could still be seen, even though Jane seems more focused on burying her face in Maura's blonde curls and hugging her close than answering the questions.

Nuzzling into Maura is much more enjoyable anyway.

Having no other choice, the doctor takes it upon herself to bring up to date their friends and family. Even more if it meant having Jane hold her the way she does.

Finally, after telling the story of how they became aware of their feelings and how they became a couple, mindfully letting out the make-up session from the ice rink, they all sit down to eat, even though no one is actually concentrating on the food.

…

Jane and Maura are currently lying in the king-sized bed from Maura's room, overwhelmed by today's turn of events. They hoped and maybe part of them knew Angela will take the news fairly well, but none of them has expected _that_ kind of reaction from her. Saying it was amazing is an understatement. Not to mention how well Frost and Korsak took it, and Tommy actually reacted like a man not like a 5 year-old-boy like he usually does, managing to not make a fool of himself. Jane kind of expected Frankie to be ok with it, but still she felt a sense of relief when he hugged her goodbye and told her to take care of her girl. _Her girl._

Maura Isles is _her girl_. Jane feels giddiness taking over only thinking about that sentence, not to mention everything it means.

She rolls onto her side facing the blonde and props herself on one elbow so she can fully view Maura's gorgeous face. Her eyes are closed but from the small curl of the plump lips Jane can tell Maura knows she is watching her. The detective leans down and kisses her tenderly at first, but it doesn't take long before the spark that ignited at the ice-rink makes its presence known once again. Before long they have changed places and Maura is on top of Jane, straddling her, Jane's hands roaming on her back, under her tank top. Maura upper body is flushed with Jane's, her lips attacking Jane's neck and jaw before arriving once again on the detective's mouth. Surprisingly, Jane lets the blonde have control over the kiss, Maura's velvet tongue engaging in a languid and sloppy dance with Jane's, that makes both of them lightheaded. In the heat of it all, Maura's right arm found its way down into Jane's boyshorts, and started drawing lazy circles through the fabric of Jane's panties.

"No, wait-…wait a sec," Jane's voice is muffled by Maura's hair, as the blonde is sucking on her pulse point, but she hears her all the same and immediately stills her actions.

Slowly, she rises, an apology already on the lips, but Jane is quicker to explain.

"No, I mean, just…Don't get me wrong. I want this," Jane says as she gestures between their bodies, "I want _you._ I just…I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret later. I don't want you to regret this later. I can wait as long as I need for you to be ready. So, just…you don't have to do anything you don't want to because you're afraid I'll walk away if you don't. I can wait, Maura. For you, I can-"

"Jane." Maura voice is soft, but the determination is clear.

"No, Maura, listen-"

"No, Jane, you listen. Listen closely, because I really need you to understand what I will say to you right now, okay?"

The look in Maura eyes takes Jane's breath away, so all she can do is nod.

Fierce.

Determined.

Loving and adoring and awed.

Soft and full of fire in the same time.

Maura leans in a little, and looks Jane in the eyes, right into her soul, tattooing the words there.

"I. will. never. regret. you."

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter and we are done, guys. You in?


	15. Chapter 15

Jane wakes up to the thick smell of love-making lingering in the room and to the feeling of a naked Maura Isles sprawled out on top of her.

This is absolutely the best way she has ever woken up. She doesn't move, afraid she will wake the sleeping doctor. Why would she move anyway, considering how Maura is nuzzling her face in her crook of her neck and how her leg is lying over both of hers and how they are practically glued together.

Oh no, she wouldn't move even if her life depended on it.

Jane gently draws her arm out from under the blonde's body and softly lowers it on her back, the bare smooth skin too tempting to leave untouched.

Maura's eyelids shakily flutter open at the contact and the blonde starts humming in contentment, before slowly raising her head to kiss her detective good morning.

Her detective.

Finally, undeniably and completely, _her detective._

Maura likes the sound of that even more than she liked the sounds that had filled the room last night. Even more than the feeling of Jane's hands running down her sides, or Jane's lips discovering every inch of her body, or how every nerve end on her skin short-circuited when she fell into oblivion. Maybe she likes it even more than how she felt when Jane completely let go in her arms, or how she felt when Jane let her put the pieces back together with soft kisses and loving whispers.

When she pulls away, her face splits into an unstoppable grin.

"Well, someone's happy this morning." Jane can't help but smile goofily at the sight of Maura. Her eyes are practically bursting with happiness, not to mention that amazing smile that always gets her weak in the knees.

"Oh, but I'm not happy."

The mischievous smile and the wicked glint in her hazel eyes tell Jane to play along.

"Oh really? Than how are you, doctor?"

At that, Maura rolls over on top of Jane, straddling her, and leans down to prop her body on her elbows, closing the distance between their bodies.

"I'm being thankful." She leans in and captures Jane's lips into a kiss that makes both of them see the events of last night unroll behind their closed eyelids.

When she speaks again, her voice is just a raspy whisper, almost as deep as Jane's voice usually is.

"I'm being thankful that I now get to do this," Maura tilts her head and leans in again, nibbing on Jane's earlobe, "and this," her head travels lower, until the blonde's lips reach the detective's pulse point, where she lets the tip of her tongue travel its length, before sucking on it for a few moments.

Jane's hips jerk up uncontrollably, meeting Maura's and she lets out a sound between a gasp and a moan.

At the sudden contact Maura finishes her ministrations and props herself up on her elbows again. She knows that if she keeps this up, things will escalade quickly. Again.

Not that she'd mind, but she has something important to say. Something she probably should have said months ago.

Jane wants to pout and whine and she'd actually do _anything_ to get Maura to start doing again what she was doing at her neck because, oh, God, amazing was an understatement.

But, her words get caught up in her throat when she looks up into Maura's eyes. She surely must have done something majestic in another life, because _Maura Isles_ was looking at her like she was the Eighth Wonder of the World. Jane gives Maura's waist a little squeeze and an encouraging smile, prodding her to say the words that were obviously dying to get out.

"Most of all I'm thankful for you. For having you and for your love. For how you have been her by my side, when everyone else would have left. Thank you, Jane, for saving me, in ways you will never be able to understand."

Maura starts talking hoarsely in her current position, but somewhere along her speech they end up sitting with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in.

"No."

Jane's voice make Maura sit up slightly and open her eyes to look into dark chocolate ones.

"I don't believe that."

Before Maura even has the chance to open her mouth, Jane continues.

"I don't believe that. I believe…"

Jane takes in a breath, then talks in a tone like what she is about to say is the most obvious thing in the world, and smiles.

"We saved each other."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here it is guys! My first fic ever, finally complete! You all have been amazing, you have no idea how much your support has meant to me! I hope you liked it, and that I didn't mess it up with my newbie clumsiness. I will get better though, it's a promise! Before you say anything, I plan on leaving this story as it is, not do I intend to write a sequel. However, I'm working at the moment on a highschool AU, involving, of course, rizzles. It definitely won't be your average highschool story, I promise you that! I think I'll start posting in a couple of weeks though, I want to outline all the chapters and the plot, it will be much more complex than this story and I don't want to mess it up by getting tangled in it. If you're interested, follow my profile so you'll know when I start posting the chapters.

That being said, I hope you enjoyed the ride!

I definitely did :)


End file.
